


Dear Agust D,

by CheeWrites



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancer Jung Hoseok, Don't worry, F/M, Hoseok needs love, I don't know how else to tag this, Implied Smut, Kim Namjoon is a lowkey genius, Kim Seokjin is dead inside, Manager Kim Seokjin, Minor dirty talk, Nipple Play, Rapper Kim Namjoon AKA RM, Rapper Min Yoongi AKA Agust D, Solo rapper AU, Why do I always do Hoseok dirty like this, Yoongi gets hurt, it's not serious, minor smut, trainee jeongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeWrites/pseuds/CheeWrites
Summary: It all started with a letter. Considering how many letters he receives on a daily basis though it's not entirely surprising but what is surprising is that it took this long and it's this particular letter that snatches the attention of Min Yoongi AKA Agust D, one of Korea's greatest rappers to have lived so far.





	Dear Agust D,

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil self-indulgent story that I decided to share. Maybe someone will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it

It all started with a letter. Considering how many letters he receives on a daily basis though it's not entirely surprising but what is surprising is that it took this long and it's this particular letter that snatches the attention of Min Yoongi AKA Agust D, one of Korea's greatest rappers to have lived so far.

Honestly, when he first picked up this particular letter from the bag of fan letters and gifts, he wasn't at all intrigued. It was the same as many with the same address, the same plain white envelope and like a fair few, though still the minority, a foreign stamp telling him the sender was in fact not Korean or at least did not reside in the country. 

Yoongi didn't bother to study the stamp to learn where this particular fan was from as he knew it'd no doubt be announced within the first few lines of the letter, as all foreign fans seemed to do.

He simply flipped it over to open the tab and pull out the paper. Three sheets. Great. 

It's not that Yoongi doesn't like the letters he gets from the fans, in fact, he loved and appreciated every single one, never threw them out. It was simply the fact that a three-page letter would take longer to read then he'd like meaning he wouldn't be able to read as many letters in the hour he had appointed himself every day to do as such.

All the same, he unfolded the A4 sized white sheets to start his task.

  
  


And this is where his interest is roused. 

  
  


On the very first page was only a single paragraph that took up only half of the page and that's with a considerable white border around the edges.

If the first page only held this much, why the hell were there three pages? 

Yoongi almost flipped down the first sheet to peak at the second but he stopped himself. That would be like skipping forward in a book, he just didn't do it.

  
  


So, he read the short paragraph, scrawled in a unique style of handwriting, something that he couldn't tell if it was incredibly neat or incredibly messy. His mind whirled with the contradiction in his opinion on a single usually simple matter.

  
  


**_Dear Agust D,_ **

 

**_I'm going to skip straight to the point and tell you that two years ago, I listened to Korean rap for the first time, your self titled album. I read a thing at the time, talking about how one of your songs was all about your struggle with mental health and when I heard the album, that thought occupied my mind and I wrote a thing. I honestly don't care what you do with this thing because it's yours now. I just wanted to let you have it so you can see that your words don't fall on deaf ears. A lot of us understand how you feel and it's a shitty thing to feel and we don't feel the same on a specific level because people are different and so are situations but in a general shitty points of life area, we understand entirely. So I wrote a thing that I was feeling so strongly at the time and I'm giving it to you. You would've had it sooner but, I didn't know Korean back then so here we are two years later. I've enclosed the original English version and Korean version._ **

**_Don't feel obligated to read, I just wanted you to have it._ **

  
  


If Yoongi wasn't intrigued before he sure as hell was now. This person wrote nothing of their country, nothing of a name or Twitter handle as many fans did in hopes of gaining attention online from the famous rapper. Nothing.

  
  


Curiosity piqued, he turned his attention to the papers behind because there was no well in hell he would be able to tuck the letter back away and set it aside after that. 

  
  


So he read the second sheet. Once again it wasn't all that long but it really hit home with Yoongi.

  
  


The writer spoke about the struggles of being stuck in one spot while the world continued to revolve around them at a speed that seemed to grow faster every day leaving them further behind. They spoke about not feeling like anything special. They stated they knew they weren't exactly bad at things, they were decent at many things but it never grew anything more than just that. Decent. Average. There was nothing they excelled at and they didn't know how to change that. They didn't know how to try hard and study because they never had to so they couldn't learn new things alone. They needed a teacher but no-one would offer to help because everyone thought they were just lazy and unmotivated. They wrote how they couldn't even tell anyone these things because no-one would take them seriously, they were complaining at being good at a range of things while most people struggled to be good at just a few things.   

They were stuck and had no-one to help them because no-one took them seriously. 

And Yoongi understood. He really fucking did.

  
  


He read the paper a total of five times, taking in the wording and the flow without even realising he was making a beat to go with the words in his mind. 

At the end of the fifth read through, Yoongi put the papers down on the table and could only stare down at the blue ink that formed a part of his past struggles he had never managed to pen in such an eloquent and stomach stirring way. 

  
  


"Who the fuck is this person?" He muttered to himself, reaching forward to flick to the last page, hoping the English version would give a least a glimpse into the life of his mystery lyricist. But, nothing. Just more blue ink on white paper in handwriting that was still confusing his mind despite being in the writer's native language. 

The only thing he learned was that the writer was thoughtful for translating the work for him because he sure as hell could not understand all of the English text. Some words he knew but many he didn't. This person had a complex vocabulary and used words beside one another that he thought didn't belong together but his English was shoddy at best. He'd have to ask Namjoon, fellow labelmate and rapper and best friend of five years.

Unlike Yoongi, Namjoon was completely fluent in English and knew 'big words' in the language. He'd know if the writing made as much sense in English as it did in Korean or not. 

He'd definitely have to ask Namjoon.

  
  


By the time Yoongi had finished contemplating the letter, trying to decipher the identity or at least a glimpse of the writer by studying the initial letter and the lyrics closely, his hour for fan letters was almost entirely up and this was the only letter he had managed to open.

  
  


"Fuck." He hissed, feeling guilty that he spent so much time on one fan, one letter, one thought process. 

Yoongi quickly checked his schedule on his phone just to make sure he really didn't have any prior commitments to attend to any time soon. He had a few hours free, a few hours he originally intended to use to catch up on sleep and nap on his couch knowing if he climbed onto his bed he'd be out for the rest of the day until his alarm woke him the next day.

Until 6:30 pm when he was scheduled to meet Namjoon for dinner at their usual little whole in the wall burger place, he was entirely his own man, something that was rare these days.

  
  


So he had plenty of time to make up for his neglect by reading more fan letters.

  
  


It wasn't until another twenty minutes later that he realised he hadn't read let alone absorbed pretty much past the first sentence of a different letter. He'd been sat with it in his hands, eyes glued to the paper but his attention was still stuck on the previous one. He was working on the beat to go with the lyrics again.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to make them focus again and tried to read the letter. Oh, how he tried. 

His eyes laser-focused but his mind always wandered. Back to that same damn beat. Back to those lyrics. Back to his mystery writer.

  
  


Eventually, Yoongi accepted that focusing on anything else was fruitless so he folded the letter in his hands and tucked it back into the envelope to return it to the large bag full of letters on the floor beside the chair he hadn't moved from in almost two hours.

  
  


His hands reached for the still unfolded letter on his dining table, something that was unusual as it is. Yoongi always folded the letters back up and slid them back into their envelopes before placing them into neat stacks on the table, so he knew which ones he had read to file away in the correct box in his spare room later. Never before had he left a letter open while reading another simply because he didn't want to confuse papers and put them into the wrong envelope.

But he could never forget which papers came in his mystery writer's envelope, which envelope was theirs.

  
  


By this point, Yoongi had even accepted the fact that he wouldn't get in the nap he so desperately needed and wanted. His entire mind and body were full of the lyrics.

The laptop Yoongi used solely for making music, entirely disconnected from all wireless connections such as the very easily hacked internet, was tucked safely away in his work bag so he got to his feet and crossed the open living area of his modest apartment to retrieve the device.

  
  


As soon as he sat back down, he set to work.

  
  


***

  
  


Between Min Yoongi and Kim Namjoon, Yoongi was always the one early to gatherings, events. Never by too much just enough that he wasn't rushed and the concern of being late was never one of the things on his mind. He did not need any more reasons to be anxious thank you very much.

Namjoon, on the other hand, was only ever just on time as the earliest he arrived. It's not that the man was unorganised, although in fact, he was to an extent, the kind of system that was organised chaos. He knew what was going on and where everything was at any given time but those around him, not a single clue. It's simply put that Namjoon is a little scatterbrained at the best of the times. At the worst of times? Let's not even go there. 

Namjoon, by all standards, is an incredibly intelligent man with deep thoughts that will appear at any given time and start him on a whole new concept and process of how he viewed Earth and all those that inhabit it. Due to the mass of ideas and thoughts always speeding through his brain all at once, he was known to lose track of time and forget that he had things to do and places to be. Which is why vibrations could always be heard coming from his pocket to remind him of such things. But still, reminders only worked so well when only moments after getting back onto the right track and making his way to complete whatever task he was scheduled to undergo, something else would distract him.

  
  


So when the unthinkable happens and Kim Namjoon is sat waiting for ten minutes for Min Yoongi despite being twenty minutes late himself, the former is rightfully concerned.

  
  


"Did something happen?" Were his first words when Yoongi sat in his usual seat at their usual table at the back of the dimly lit restaurant. Yoongi looked a little flustered like he had rushed there, with tired eyes and messy hair barely contained under his cap.

  
  


"What? Why would you ask that?" Yoongi muttered, hanging his coat on the back of his chair and giving Namjoon a strange look, one that stated his bewilderment.

  
  


"You're late, by half an hour." 

  
  


"Have you been here for half an hour?" 

  
  


"No." 

  
  


"Well then, what's the problem?" Yoongi picked up the menu tucked into the holder at the back of the table that was against the wall despite knowing what he would get. He always ordered the same and so did Namjoon. So much so that the staff would turn up to the table with their usual drinks once the pair were both seated and simply ask "the usual?" They never said no.

  
  


"It's a little concerning when Min Yoongi is late, the man that gets stressed out by being on time." 

  
  


"It's just dinner, with you, this isn't stressful." And truly, it wasn't but Yoongi was a man of habit.

  
  


"Yeah, I know that hyung but it's still never happened. I was twenty minutes late and you still turned up ten minutes after me. I think I can rightfully ask if something is wrong." 

  
  


"Nothing's wrong." And it wasn't a lie. "Just got distracted." 

  
  


"Alarm didn't wake you from your nap?" Namjoon grinned, knowing that sleeping had been Yoongi's original plan for the evening.

  
  


"Wasn't asleep." Yoongi shrugged and Namjoon's eyebrows flew upwards.

  
  


Min Yoongi skipping an opportunity to sleep? It was unheard of.

  
  


"First you're late and now you tell me you didn't nap like you have been planning to all week?" Yoongi sighed at Namjoon's increasingly dramatic tone. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next. "Who are you and what have you done with Min Yoongi?" Ah yep, there it was.

Yoongi didn't bother gracing Namjoon with a response.

  
  


It was then that their usual waitress, a middle-aged woman that didn't wear a nametag and had never told them her name, arrived with their glasses of beer. The brand was something obscure from somewhere in Europe but, it was good and the boys had grown accustomed to it.

"The usual, boys?" 

  
  


"Yeah, thanks noona." Namjoon grinned up at her. 

She smiled back and looked at Yoongi who agreed with Namjoon's words before the kind woman turned and left them to it so she could tell the chef the order. But really, the second both males had been seated, the chef had started to cook their usual meals knowing they never wanted any different. The two never questioned why their food now came a lot quicker than originally but they had a suspicion that was entirely accurate.

"So, what managed to distract you well enough to prevent your nap and make you late?" 

  
  


"Working on a song," Yoongi admitted easily, still eyeing the menu pointlessly because once again, he was just staring at the laminated paper while his mind returned to the beat that had progressed to almost a full song since the last he attempted to read something unrelated.

  
  


"A song? You're late because you were working on a song?" Yoongi simply nodded, a part of his mind tuned into the conversation enough to respond appropriately to his best friend. "Must be a good song." 

  
  


"Good lyrics, really good lyrics, making the music part pretty easy." 

  
  


"Yeah? Something I've read?" 

  
  


"No. I didn't write them." 

  
  


"Oh...someone from the company?" 

  
  


"A fan." Namjoon stayed quiet so Yoongi focused his eyes so that he could look up at Namjoon without a faraway look in his gaze. "What?" Namjoon looked nothing short of shocked and disbelieving.

  
  


"A fan wrote lyrics and you're turning them into a song?" Yoongi nodded. "What? Why?" 

  
  


"I don't know," Yoongi confessed with a shrug and a sigh, tucking the menu back into it's home finally. "Jus' can't get it out of my head. Ever since I read it, all I can think of is music to accompany it." 

  
  


"Wow, I've never had that before." 

  
  


"Me either." 

  
  


"Definitely must be some really fucking good lyrics." 

  
  


"Better than stuff I read from a lot of the writers at the company. It's real fucking raw stuff but I've not had to change any of it despite it originally being in English." 

  
  


"You can't read English that well." 

  
  


"They translated it to Korean, sent me both versions. I actually want you to look at the English version, I can't make sense of most of it. I didn't think my English was that bad but now I'm thinking it is. Either that or this person, whoever they are, is some kind of word genius." 

  
  


"I definitely want to read it," Namjoon confirmed, nodding enthusiastically. "And the Korean too, of course, comparative purposes and such." 

  
  


"Yeah, that's fine." 

  
  


"You don't know anything about them then, the writer?" 

  
  


"Not a thing, other than being English, the stamp on the envelope is from some town in England. I searched it." 

  
  


"Not even a name? Didn't they sign it?" 

  
  


"No, they didn't seem to care if I actually read it or not just that I received it. It's strange, I've never got a letter like this and I've got a lot of fucking weird shit over the years." 

  
  


"Same but I've never had one that they didn't sign, didn't write anything about them in." 

  
  


The pair fell into thoughtful silence for a while, wondering who on Earth this person could be. They sure were intriguing to say the least, especially if Yoongi thought they were talented enough to use their words. 

Over the years Yoongi had received hundreds of lyrics from people that wanted him to use them to make a song but he never had. He never liked any of them enough.

So this person really was something special indeed.

  
  


***

  
  


It was only the next day that Yoongi found himself in the studio he shared with Namjoon at the Big Hit Entertainment building, the same studio they had been sharing since day one, the reason they met and became friends.

There had been plenty of opportunities for one or the other to gain their own studio, there was plenty of space and the pair alone were the company's biggest earners so they were certainly allowed their own private studios. They just simply liked working in the same space.

Namjoon and Yoongi had always worked incredibly well together from day one and no-one could deny it, which was why it was surprising that they hadn't collaborated vocally together. Sure they often helped the other with their work, gave opinions and were always credited but they had yet to release a song with both of their voices on it.

  
  


Namjoon sat in his chair on his side of the room, desk behind him as he had his chair turned to face Yoongi, the letter in his hands. 

The music Yoongi had managed to compose was playing through the speakers and he didn't even have to tell Namjoon the rhythm in which to read the lyrics to match the beat, Namjoon just knew. 

They each had their individual styles they had perfected over the years but they knew each other's preferences just as well. 

  
  


For years they had been working together, so long that it was so natural and easy and it never set off a single bad feeling in Yoongi anymore, he had gotten over his anxieties, worries that Namjoon would hate his creation.

So the fact that Yoongi was bouncing one leg while chewing on the skin beside his thumbnail nervously showed that this was something different for him altogether. Territory he hadn't crossed into and he trusted no opinion more than his best friend's.

  
  


"Well, this is-" Namjoon started, tone full of something thick and heavy that made Yoongi's stomach lurch. But Namjoon had lifted his head to talk directly to the man across from him instead of the paper only to find the state he was in. "You alright man? You look like you're going to puke or something." 

  
  


"Yeah yeah yeah, fine, what'dyou think?" Yoongi rushed out, waving the hand he previously had nestled near his mouth dismissively. Namjoon suddenly realised that his friend was anxious and he really didn't want to make him worse so he responded instantly.

  
  


"Really fucking good." He confirmed, nodding. Yoongi calmed visibly, colour returning to his features. "Whoever this is has talent and although I was sceptical about the beat at first, I really understand it now." 

  
  


"I tried a few different things, all complex and like my usual style but this, this just seems right, ya know?" They both stopped for a minute just to listen to the beat that played on repeat. 

It was simple, so simple that neither of them had touched a song like that since their trainee days but somehow, mixed with the lyrics it felt powerful.

  
  


"Yeah, I get it man I really do. These words are so raw and honest that anything other than a true beat wouldn't work, it'd taint it." 

  
  


"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Yoongi nodded softly and Namjoon's attention turned back down to the two sheets of lyrics that sat side by side on his lap. "And the English? What's that about? Like, some of those words shouldn't be used like that, right?" 

  
  


"Ordinarily, no, you're right, these words shouldn't go together but in this context, the combinations are really powerful. I haven't read something so short before that catches you from the first line and doesn't even let go once you've finished. This is the kind of song that'll stick to people for a long time." 

  
  


"They must be some kind of genius, right?" 

  
  


"I don't know. The vocabulary, although it may seem advanced to someone that isn't fluent in English, it's not at all like that. They use many basic everyday words but now and then they use a word that is slightly less common but they use them wisely, to gain maximum effect. So I guess in that sense, they're really smart but honestly, this just seems to be pulled straight from the bottom of their heart, I doubt they even thought too hard about what words to use, if at all. This is nothing but the harsh truth and I kind of really want to meet this person." 

  
  


"Me too," Yoongi confessed, licking his lip absentmindedly. "I think I'm going to release the song once I record the vocals." 

  
  


"The company agreed?" 

  
  


"Don't need to run by them if I release it non-profit." Namjoon's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

  
  


"You'd get a lot of interest on this, hyung, a lot of money." 

  
  


"I know that. I can't though. It'd feel like profiting off their work. There's no way I can get in contact with whoever wrote this to give them their share of the gain." Namjoon nodded in understanding, he'd feel the same after all if he were Yoongi.

"What's your schedule like today? I want you to listen to it before I post it anywhere." 

  
  


"Pretty busy, gotta film some commercial for...some product-" Yoongi rolled his eyes because of course Namjoon had forgotten what he had to pretend to really love and enjoy. "And a meeting with my team to talk about that big tour they want a bunch of us to do in a couple years. Meeting the new kid, Jung or Jeon or something. But I imagine you're going to be here all day despite having the day off for the first time in months. I'll be back when I'm finished for the day, won't be until tonight though." 

  
  


"Yeah, cool." Yoongi nodded in understanding, already turning his chair so he could face his desk again. 

That was clearly the end of the conversation so Namjoon simply turned back to his own desk to tuck the letter back into its envelope so he could work on his own stuff for the remaining half an hour of his studio time for the day.

  
  


***

  
  


Yoongi called the song 'Average' because that's what the writer had printed at the top of the English version of lyrics. He kept that single word English despite the entire song being in Korean.

Ten days after receiving the letter, the song was up online, available for free download for anyone that wanted it. 

  
  


Originally, Yoongi planned to upload the finished piece only the day after he finished recording it which happened to be that day he spent entirely in the studio instead of resting. It was the fastest he had ever finished a song, it usually took him at least a week to get a rough beat down alone and over a month to finish the song altogether. But this song wrote itself, no doubt much to do with the fact that the lyrics were finished when he obtained them without needing any alterations whatsoever. But even that aside, the music and recording went smoother than anything Yoongi had experienced before.

The sole reason it actually took so long to release after being completed was Namjoon's insistence on waiting. 

Personally, Namjoon loved the song and thought there was absolutely nothing wrong, nothing could be improved but he didn't want his friend to rush it and then wish he had done something different only two days after release. 

So Yoongi listened and kept the song stashed away and turned his attention to his work.

Despite being constantly busy though, he kept thinking about it, practically itching to release it so Namjoon relented and allowed Yoongi to upload Average a whole three weeks earlier than they initially agreed upon.

  
  


The response was incredible and instant. It seemed as if every single fan of Yoongi's downloaded the song plus many others.

If it wasn't for the fact the song was released in a non-profit format on a website that didn't count towards chart rankings, everyone didn't doubt it would've charted straight away.

  
  


Fans constantly tweeted and posted about it from the get-go, singing Yoongi's praises as well as the mystery lyricist that he tried to credit to the best of his abilities without a name or any information about them.

Even fellow famous musicians posted about the song. Some Western artists that Yoongi had never had contact with before but wished to collaborate with even contacted both him and Big Hit asking to work with Agust D on a future record.

  
  


Yoongi never knew that making a song about feeling average at best would make him feel king of the world.

  
  


He wished more than anything that he could thank his mystery lyricist but couldn't. He just hoped that one day they'd reveal their identity to him.

  
  


***

  
  


It was a little over two months later that he was once again sat up to his dining room table, bag of letters on the floor beside him when he picked up the eleventh of the day and his heart thumped madly against his ribs. 

  
  


There on the front of the envelope was handwriting that was oh so familiar to him by now. The shape of individual letters seared into his brain after spending so much time glued to it.

  
  


His hands shook nervously, for reasons he didn't know but didn't dwell on, as he turned the rectangle over to open the tab. Inside was a single piece of paper and he fumbled to open it, so full of hope that he'd learn something about the writer.

  
  


**_Dear Agust D,_ **

 

**_Holy fucking shit you did that, you really did that. It's been a week since I heard the song and I still can't really believe that you fucking did that. You took my words and made them into something incredible and so tense and powerful._ **

**_I can't stop playing it. I thought my neighbour was going to bitch at me for blasting it when they knocked my door but they were asking what I was listening to so I told them and now they've been listening to your entire discography all day._ **

 

**_I'll admit, when you released it, I didn't listen, I didn't even pay attention because I never do at first. I had no intentions of listening either but then I kept seeing all these people talking about Agust D's newest release and hyping it up. So my interest was roused but it wasn't until I heard it was entirely free that I downloaded it. Yes, I'm incredibly cheap. Thinking about it, I probably shouldn't tell you I don't listen unless it's free because that's probably damaging to your ego or whatever, right? But I feel like I get some kind of pass seeing as I wrote the lyrics._ **

**_Still shook you didn't change those at all like okay Min Yoongi I accept this ego boost thanks._ **

 

**_Anyway, I'm rambling now, nothing new, I just can't fully process that this happened._ **

 

**_Honestly, I don't even know what the point of this letter is, I guess I just wanted to write something to you, I guess to tell you I heard it and that I love it so much._ **

 

**_Thanks for making my silly little words into something incredible_ **

 

**_Forever grateful,_ **

**_Your Mysterious Lyricist (yes I saw you called me that)_ **

  
  


Yoongi found a dopey smile on his face when he finished reading the first time around. The second time finishing, he found himself laughing slightly deliriously. 

They loved it. They really loved the song. They loved the music he made to bring their words to life. 

The third time around, Yoongi's smile had gone entirely because he realised he still didn't know any more about them.

  
  


***

  
  


Somehow, the letters kept arriving after that, every two weeks he'd have a new letter that never read longer than a single side of A4 paper.

The third letter he received was entirely unprompted, Yoongi hadn't done anything to require a response from Mystery Lyricist but he had been secretly wishing that they'd send another. 

This letter held nothing of importance, the writer simply wanted to talk to someone about a film they watched and decided to write a letter to Agust D, even knowing he couldn't respond. Yoongi suspected they wrote to him because he couldn't respond. They didn't necessarily want conversation, just to spill their thoughts without disruption and Yoongi was more than happy to read every word. 

  
  


Every letter that came didn't reveal anything more of the writer, at least nothing Yoongi could use to find out their identity. He knew their thoughts and opinions well enough that he could imagine how they'd react in certain scenarios. Not that he had imagined them spending time together. Not at all. This person was just ink on a sheet of paper, they had no name, no age, no gender, nothing. There's no way Yoongi had grown attached to this faceless person. 

  
  


For months, Yoongi carefully collected these letters, putting them in their own drawer in his desk that he cleared out conveniently just on the day he wanted to find a home for the letters. Absolutely no connection between the drawer becoming clear on the day he needed space for letters. Certainly not because his desk at home was in his bedroom and close enough to his bed that he barely had to get off the mattress to reach out and open any drawer he desired.

Pure coincidence, of course, the lot of it.

  
  


Nothing ever really changed either with the letters. Of course, the subject differed but otherwise, it was always the same.

White envelope.

Stamp from that town in England.

White paper.

Blue ink.

Beautifully unique handwriting.

'Dear Agust D' at the top

'Your Mysterious Lyricist' at the bottom.

Nothing changed.

  
  


Until one day, it did. And Yoongi didn't even notice. Not until the difference was pointed out to him.

  
  


**_Dear Agust D,_ **

 

**_Well, the strangest thing happened today...I saw you_ ** .

  
  


Yoongi's breath caught in his throat. They saw him? How? That wasn't possible. He hadn't left South Korea in months. He certainly had never been to England.

Did they mean on the TV? No, surely not. They wouldn't point it out like that. Yoongi's heart wouldn't freeze like that.

Shakily, he read on.

  
  


**_I still can't believe it, what are the chances, right? Me seeing you. I mean maybe you saw me too, I don't know but you wouldn't pay any attention to me, why would you? I'm just another face in the crowd to you. Even if you actually read these letters (which I highly doubt) you wouldn't know who I was unless I walked up and told you. I thought about doing that, technically, I still can._ **

**_I can see you as I'm writing this. You're sat on a couch waiting for them to call your name to collect your coffee. Who even orders coffee at 1 am anyway? Let's just ignore the fact that I am currently sat in the exact same coffee shop but my wifi is down and I have a deadline in five hours so I have my excuse. What's yours?_ **

 

**_Never thought I'd see you so soon after moving to Seoul. Honestly, I never expected to see you at all despite moving to this city. Funny how life works, isn't it?_ **

 

**_Your Mysterious Lyricist._ **

  
  


His eyes dragged over the letter again, making sure he read it correctly. He had. They were in Seoul. They had been in the same coffee shop as him. They had seen him. 

  
  


Yoongi immediately closed his eyes tight to try and recall all the coffee shops he had been to recently. It was an unhealthy amount. He really was addicted to coffee but at least it wasn't drugs or alcohol. 

Yoongi liked to try every possible coffee source so he often drove around Seoul at night looking for somewhere new to have his fix. As much as Yoongi loved to sleep, it often eluded him and he found nights stressful. Driving calmed him especially when he was in search of a new place to feed his cravings.

  
  


1 am. What ones had he been to at 1 am specifically? Not many coffee shops were even open at that time of night, at least not in the immediate vicinity of his apartment. 

  
  


Yoongi tried hard, he really did, to try and recall the shop where Mystery Lyricist could've been but, he couldn't think of a single one. He never paid attention to the names of the stores or the customers inside. 

  
  


Yoongi vowed to pay better attention from this moment onwards.

  
  


***

  
  


Only three days later, Yoongi could be found cursing himself out in the driver’s seat of his car at 11 am upon finding a napkin tucked carefully into his pocket with blue ink on the surface.

  
  


**_Twice in one week, lucky me._ **

**_Mystery Lyricist._ **

  
  


***

  
  


"They're fucking with me." 

  
  


Namjoon didn't respond, he had heard these exact words four times already this day at it was barely 1 pm.

  
  


"They have to have people with these stupid notes in their pockets to somehow plant on me all over Seoul." Yoongi continued, a hand full of various napkins and small pieces of paper with blue ink scrawled over.

  
  


"Whatever you say, hyung," Namjoon muttered, eyes on his computer screen where he was listening to a demo by the newest member of the Big Hit family.

  
  


"They seriously can't be finding me this often yet I can't remember seeing one person so much lately." Yoongi flopped down onto the couch in their studio, falling onto his right side and staring hopelessly across the room. "Am I that blind?" 

  
  


"Sometimes." Namjoon agreed then suddenly stopped for a moment to turn and look at his elder curiously. "How many notes do you even have?" Yoongi held up his overflowing hand. "What's that? Like five, six?" 

  
  


"Seven. Two alone yesterday." 

  
  


"Sounds like you have a stalker." Yoongi sat upright and furrowed his eyebrows at Namjoon. A stalker? His Mysterious Lyricist? No way.

  
  


"You're ridiculous." Yoongi scoffed. "They're not a stalker." 

  
  


"You keep saying they, you don't even know the gender of this person, don't you find it suspicious?" 

  
  


"No. They don't think I read their letters so they don't see the point in getting personal." Of course, the writer had never expressly stated such words but Yoongi knew. He could read between the lines. "Besides, they might not have a preferred gender." 

  
  


"Right. Not gonna lie hyung, it kinda feels like you're making excuses right now." 

  
  


"Many people don't use typical pronouns like he or she-" 

  
  


"I'm very aware of that, Yoongi-hyung," Namjoon stated firmly, cutting Yoongi off midstream. "And if that's the case, I have no problem with it but it's not and the majority of people do tend to use male and female pronouns still. But that's not even what I'm talking about. You're very defensive of this person, you know?" Yoongi made an incredulous expression. "I'm serious, you're protective too, won't let anyone even look at the notes or letters. Your stylist told me that you yelled at him for touching one of the notes yesterday, he was only picking it up from the floor after it fell from your pocket." Yoongi had the decency to look a little embarrassed and ashamed at the reminder of his harsh reaction to something entirely innocent. "Maybe they're a good person, maybe it is literally coincidence that they keep seeing you but maybe it's not and I think it's something you need to come to terms with because at the end of the day, hyung, you know nothing about this person but they know almost anything about you that they could wish to find out, they only need to type your name into a search engine. You, on the other hand, you don't even know their name. It's unfairly one-sided and I think you're too involved already. Take a break from them." 

Yoongi opened his mouth to respond in a way Namjoon knew would be snarky and sassy so he spoke first.

"Ignore the notes and letters, even if only for a week. Just try and be without them before you grow obsessed with a stranger. Please hyung, for me?" 

  
  


"Ugh, you had to pull that card, didn't you?" Namjoon grinned cheekily. Yoongi could never refuse Namjoon a personal favour like that and the younger knew it. "Fine, no notes and letters for a week." To prove his commitment, Yoongi arose from his place on the couch to cross the room and drop the notes carefully onto Namjoon's desk. "Here, you can look after them for me. Don't spill anything on them." 

  
  


"I won't." Namjoon opened the top right drawer of his desk to place the notes inside. He then closed the drawer and locked it, having chosen that drawer for that sole purpose, just so Yoongi wouldn't be tempted to cheat.

  
  


Yoongi stared longingly at the drawer for a few seconds, debating backing out but he quickly shook the thought away and returned to his own desk to work on the piece he was behind on thanks to his ranting.

  
  


He could totally do this.

  
  


***

  
  


As it so happens, Yoongi could not do this. 

  
  


It was only day four and he was itching to break into Namjoon's drawer that now contained two more notes and the newest letter, none of which he had read.

  
  


Yoongi wasn't even at the studio either so the fact he wasn't faced with the container yet it was all that was on his mind was mildly concerning to him.

  
  


"I have a serious problem." Yoongi realised, speaking suddenly despite being in the middle of lunch with Namjoon and two other men.

  
  


"We know." The eldest of the four of them, Seokjin, replied instantly. Yoongi glared harmlessly at him. "What are you talking about exactly?" 

  
  


"Don't worry, hyung," Yoongi mumbled, looking into his still full coffee mug. He had been so absorbed in his obsessions that he hadn't even touched his drink.

  
  


"Is it ML?" The remaining man, Hoseok, questioned chewing on a chunk of chocolate from his chocolate chunk muffin.

  
  


"What the hell is ML?" Seokjin asked, looking bewildered. Yoongi shrugged, equally as confused.

  
  


"Mysterious Lyricist," Hoseok stated as if it was obvious. 

  
  


"You told him about it?" Yoongi deadpanned, looking at Namjoon who didn't look at all guilty. 

  
  


"I'm his soulmate, of course he did." Hoseok snorted.

  
  


"Will you not call him that?" Seokjin sighed heavily. "It sounds way too romantic for best friends." 

  
  


"I can't call him my best friend because Yoongi-hyung gets butthurt," Hoseok informed. It was true. Yoongi only had one best friend and that was Namjoon, he had ever only blessed one person that title so the fact is Namjoon should return the favour. It doesn't matter that Hoseok and Namjoon had known each other since they could walk, Namjoon was Yoongi's best friend.

"Still don't see why he can't have two best friends," Hoseok muttered.

  
  


"Because I said so." Was all Yoongi responded with and that was the end of that.

  
  


"I'm sorry to bother you but this was on a table." A female voice spoke. All four men looked up. There beside their table was a young female, clearly barely out of school age and working her first job, if the waitress uniform was anything to go by.

In her hand was a napkin. Yoongi caught a glimpse of blue ink and his eyes widened.

  
  


"Uh, I'll take it, thanks." Namjoon offered, holding his hand out. The girl nodded and handed over the napkin before rushing off, clearly aware of who the two famous men were.

"Well shit, I've never witnessed this before." He commented lowly, eyes trained on the napkin as he turned to sit comfortably again in his chair.

  
  


"Oooh is that from them?" Hoseok enquired, wiggling excitedly in his own seat. "What does it say?" 

  
  


"He's been banned from the notes for a week," Namjoon announced, folding the napkin to tuck it away in his pocket. Yoongi whined, literally physically whined, like an injured dog and his three friends looked at him with disbelieving expressions.

  
  


"Did Min Yoongi just whine?" Seokjin gawped. "What is wrong with him?" 

  
  


"He's obsessed with ML," Hoseok answered easily, already back to sipping his milkshake through the striped straw.

  
  


"Just, let me know if there's any hints in it." Yoongi practically begged eyes round and pleading as he stared at Namjoon. 

  
  


"Ohmygod, he's actually acting cute to get his way, Min Yoongi is using puppy dog eyes." Seokjin gasped dramatically. "Joon, read the note, you have to answer the man, this is clearly important." 

  
  


"That goes against what we agreed on though," Namjoon said.

  
  


"No the deal was that I wouldn't read them, we said nothing about you." Yoongi reminded. 

  
  


"Of course you'd find a loophole." A sigh left Namjoon's mouth but he still pulled the napkin back out. Yoongi lit up at the sight of the little piece of paper. Namjoon's eyes skimmed the item. "I can't tell if this is creepy or cute." 

  
  


"What does it say?" 

  
  


"Says that whatever you're thinking about must be important if you're letting your coffee go cold. Tells you that nothing is more important than friends though so get your head out of your...arse...that's in English, translates to butt but like a swear." 

  
  


"I think it's cute, they're looking out for him," Hoseok commented. "And also said we're important so I definitely like ML." 

  
  


"What were you thinking about anyway?" 

  
  


"How to break into your drawer to read the letters," Yoongi answered honestly, seeing no point in lying. "Realising that yeah, I'm caught up on this person for some reason but accepting the fact I don't mind." 

  
  


"Ah, they wouldn't tell you we're more important if they knew you were thinking about them," Seokjin spoke.

  
  


"Actually, I think they would," Yoongi replied, looking out across the room, trying to figure out if the writer was still around, who they could possibly be. "They never expect me to read anything they write and they've stated multiple times that they know and understand I have a lot of fan letters to read so they don't want to keep me if I do read. Also that I need to make more room in my schedule for friends and family because they're more important than my work or the fans." 

  
  


"They've really said all that?" Namjoon mumbled. Yoongi simply nodded. "Oh, you never said." 

  
  


"You never asked what they say, just accuse them of being a stalker." 

  
  


"I didn't say they are just that you need to be open to the possibility, hyung." Yoongi didn't respond so Namjoon didn't continue the conversation.

  
  


"So, any idea who they could be?" Hoseok asked. Yoongi looked at him and shook his head so Hoseok pouted. "That's no fun. No hints whatsoever?" 

  
  


"None. Other than they're from England and moved to Seoul recently." 

  
  


"Wonder why they moved." 

  
  


"Beats me." He shrugged cluelessly. "They tell me stuff, about their life but nothing important, nothing that holds real value." 

  
  


"Sounds like a mystery to me, gang." Hoseok beamed. "I love a good mystery! You should let me read all the letters and stuff to find out if you missed anything." 

  
  


"He's studied every letter multiple times, trust me, Yoongi hasn't missed anything." Namjoon retorted. Hoseok simply pouted and settled back down into his seat. 

  
  


"Well, if we're all done, I do believe it's time to get back to work," Seokjin announced, taking his role of manager to Namjoon and Yoongi very seriously. "Joon, you have work with the kid, I think he has a lot of lyrical stuff to show you." 

  
  


"He's pretty talented for a newbie," Namjoon commented offhandedly, already standing up to put his coat on.

  
  


"You two need to get to the studio, no slacking off Yoongi even if dance is hell." 

  
  


"Hey! I take offence from that!" Hoseok exclaimed, frowning at Seokjin as he also put on his coat. "How would you like it if I said...whatever your passion is is hell?" 

  
  


"Luckily for you, I have no passion," Seokjin replied with an entirely too serious expression before turning and walking out, quickly followed by Namjoon. 

  
  


"I honestly can never tell when he's being serious." Hoseok murmured, staring at the door the pair had just left through. "Hyung, you ready?" His attention returned to Yoongi who was still sat down and staring across the cafe, eyes trained on someone. "Hyung?" Hoseok turned to follow Yoongi's line of sight.

  
  


Yoongi was watching a girl who couldn't have been much younger than them. She had big chunky headphones on and was chewing on the pen that stuck out from her mouth while she stared down at the laptop on the table in front of her. 

  
  


"Do you know her?" Hoseok questioned, watching as the girl's face suddenly lit up and she moved to type furiously, clearly an idea had struck her. Hoseok found himself smiling at her enthusiasm. "She's really cute." 

  
  


"Why are you just stood there? Let's go." Yoongi spoke. Hoseok turned back to him expecting to find the elder still sat down but Yoongi was stood up with his coat on, hood up to conceal his face a little and bag on his shoulder as if he had been waiting for a while already.

  
  


"Right, yeah, let's go." Hoseok nodded, chancing a glance at the girl just as she happened to look over the room. Their eyes met and he froze for a second, expecting her to look away with disgust. Instead, she smiled softly at him, a delicate hand reaching up to remove the pen from between her teeth. Hoseok smiled back a little dopily until Yoongi physically dragged him out of the cafe.

  
  


***

  
  


The day Namjoon handed Yoongi back the stack of notes, Yoongi entirely ignored his dance practice so he could hide out in his studio to focus on the notes and letter. 

As per usual, there wasn't a single piece of information that could even give Yoongi a glimpse of a clue to the writer's identity. Yet, he still found himself with a cheek aching smile as he read.

  
  


At some point in the past few months, the blue ink had turned from sparking some vague interest to making a comfortable, warm feeling thrive within his chest and stomach. Sometimes, the feeling felt a little like nerves, like excitement and Yoongi could never place why he felt that way precisely. He just knew that somehow, his Mysterious Lyricist had wormed their way into his heart and if simply reading their pointless ramblings made him happy he was perfectly okay with it. 

They were just words on a piece of paper, he had no real image of them, he couldn't paint a picture of a physical being in his mind of them, they had never given him enough to. The fact he had no face, no name to the words was a sort of comfort to Yoongi. If he didn't know who was behind them, he couldn't connect them to a real living person. If there was no person, there was little chance he could be hurt in any form. 

  
  


Despite all his relief in knowing the writer couldn't up and leave his life as they weren't really a part of it, Yoongi found himself wishing they were more often than not. 

He wished he knew who Mysterious Lyricist was. He wished he knew what they looked like. He wished he could write back to them. 

Yoongi wanted to know everything about this person but he didn't even have a name.

  
  


Banging on the studio door tore Yoongi from his conflicting thoughts. The noise was so loud that it made its way through his supposed noise cancelling headphones.

  
  


"That's what I get for being cheap." He grumbled, tossing the headphones down onto his desk carelessly while getting up. After filing the notes away in a drawer for safekeeping, he got up and crossed the space.

Opening the door, he came face to face with a beaming Hoseok.

Yoongi cocked his head in confusion.

"Why are you so happy?" He questioned suspiciously. "You usually always chew my ear off when I ditch dance practice." 

  
  


"You know the newbie Joon is mentoring?" Hoseok asked, letting himself into the studio to flop down on his back in the middle of the floor. Yoongi sighed and shut the door to return to his chair. 

  
  


"Yeah, Guk or something, right?" 

  
  


"Yeah, him." 

  
  


"Never met him but Joon's mentioned him a few times. Says he's real talented, good kid." 

  
  


"He is. You'd like him." Hoseok enthused. "I work with him too, seeing as he's Joon's kid." 

  
  


"At some point in this conversation are you going to actually answer my question?" Yoongi enquired, eyebrow quirked as he looked down at the male starfished on his floor. 

  
  


"Seeing as you ditched me today, I had time so I offered the spot to Guk." Yoongi just stared, waiting for the information he asked for in the beginning. 

"You remember the girl from the cafe the other day?" 

  
  


"What girl?" 

  
  


"You were staring at her." 

  
  


"I stare at a lot of people without realising it, Hoseok." 

  
  


"She smiled at me." A soft smile curled Hoseok's lips at the memory. "She's beautiful." 

  
  


"Uhhh..." Yoongi fell silent, unsure what to say, at least until he suddenly remembered. "Oh, the girl with the weirdly huge headphones?" 

  
  


"Hm, yeah, her." 

  
  


"What about her? Wait, we were talking about Guk and why you're so happy." 

  
  


"Turns out those two are friends." Hoseok laughed, a sound that conveyed both his surprise and joy at the fact while turning his head to meet Yoongi's gaze. "He brought her along today. She's so lovely, has the cutest accent and her laugh is like some kind of angelic song." 

  
  


"You've only met her once and you're already practically in love with her." Yoongi scoffed, turning around to face his computer to answer some emails.

  
  


"Says you." Hoseok retorted in the same tone.

  
  


"What does that mean?" 

  
  


"You're obsessed with someone you don't even know the name of." Yoongi froze. "At least I know her name, I've had an actual conversation with her. I've spent time with her. You'll never do that with ML." 

  
  


"They're in Seoul, I could." 

  
  


"Yeah, because they seem so interested in making their identity known." 

  
  


"If you're not going to be of any use to me, get the fuck out." Yoongi snapped, glaring over at Hoseok. The dancer's eyes blew wide at the sudden anger, he knew Yoongi could have a bit of a temper at times but he never expected him to blow up over something like this. 

Hoseok didn't want to make things worse so he simply got up with a nod and shuffled to the door while Yoongi returned to his emails.

  
  


"I'm sorry, hyung, I didn't mean to upset you." 

  
  


"Whatever," Yoongi grumbled back and then Hoseok left.

  
  


Really, Yoongi knew Hoseok never meant to set him off, he'd never intentionally upset anyone. Hoseok, no doubt, didn't realise he would. Hell, even Yoongi wasn't aware he'd snap like that over this topic.

It made Yoongi stop his work to think, was he really too deep in with this person?

  
  


***

  
  


A few days later, Yoongi actually turned up to dance practice ready to apologise to Hoseok and ask for forgiveness, beg if he had to. But when he arrived, he was forced to slow down his determined march.

  
  


In the dance studio with Hoseok were a guy and a girl. Yoongi vaguely recognised them both. 

Had he seen them around the building before? Did they work here? 

He couldn't figure it out but he knew he couldn't march over and apologise with people around. It'd have to wait until they left.

  
  


"Oh, you decided to turn up today then!" Hoseok called in lieu of greeting upon spotting Yoongi by the door. Yoongi nodded and walked further into the room to join the three. "You haven't actually met yet, have you?" He asked, looking between Yoongi and the male. The male shook his head shyly. "Ah, he's always hiding out in his studio when he's not on schedule so I'm not surprised." Hoseok laughed, slapping Yoongi on the back not even hard enough to nudge Yoongi but he still glared at the action. 

"Hyung, this is Guk." 

  
  


"Oh." Yoongi finally realised it was actually kind of obvious now that he thought about it. He turned his head to Guk and smiled lightly. "Namjoon and Hoseok say a lot of good things about you man, sing your praises actually. Joon is adamant you're a natural born songwriter and performer." 

  
  


"He really is." The girl enthused, grinning proudly while looking at Guk who whined softly in embarrassment and nudged her with his elbow. "Well, we'll leave you two to it, right Gukkie?" Guk nodded in agreement. 

  
  


"Oh, you're not going to stay?" Hoseok frowned, looking directly at her. Clearly, he was upset that she was leaving and couldn't care less whether or not Guk stayed. By the expression on Guk's face, he knew all of Hoseok's crush on his friend.

  
  


"I have work I'm behind on thanks to a certain somebody blowing up my phone the past three days with texts and pictures of dogs." She looked accusingly at Hoseok who blushed, actually blushed. Yoongi couldn't help but grin at his friend's embarrassment. 

  
  


"Sorry, I won't do it anymore," Hoseok mumbled quietly.

  
  


"I never said to stop." She giggled and moved forward to press a soft kiss to his cheek. The pink on Hoseok's cheeks spread across his face and neck and turned a lovely shade of deep pink, almost red. "I'll text you when I'm finished, okay?" 

  
  


"Y-yeah, okay." Hoseok nodded rapidly causing both Jungkook and Yoongi to snicker in amusement at his dumbstruck expression.

  
  


"Come on Jeon, let's go, I'll buy lunch." Guk lit up at the mention of free food and his friend left ahead of him.

  
  


"Bye hyung." Guk smiled at Hoseok widely then turned his attention to Yoongi. "It was nice to meet you sunbaenim." 

  
  


"Hyung is fine." Yoongi insisted. Guk smiled happily and nodded in agreement. 

  
  


"Okay, hyung. Bye!" With that, Guk turned and rushed off after his friend.

  
  


"What did you think?" Hoseok questioned immediately, turning to Yoongi with bright eyes.

  
  


"He seems nice enough, shy-" 

  
  


"No no no, not him, her." 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


"She's great, right?" Hoseok was grinning so wide Yoongi was certain his cheeks must be hurting. "Her accent is really cute, huh?"

  
  


"Yeah, s'pose." Yoongi nodded. "Where's she from?" 

  
  


"The UK." 

  
  


"What part?"

  
  


"I didn't ask her what town she's from, hyung." Hoseok scoffed. 

  
  


"Hoseok, you know the UK isn't one country, right? It's a collection." Hoseok's whole expression turned into shock. Yoongi only laughed. "While you realise how much of an idiot you are, I'm going to warm up." Yoongi patted Hoseok's shoulder as he passed him to stretch ready for the hours of dance practice.

  
  


***

  
  


"Maybe you should go on a date," Seokjin suggested around a mouthful of partially chewed apple. Yoongi just stared in disgust across the table at his manager, wishing that the elder would learn how to eat like an actual functioning adult, not a two-year-old who hadn't grasped closing their mouth.

  
  


"I can't tell if you're disgusted by his eating habits or whatever he just said to you," Hoseok commented, joining the pair at their table in the company cafe with his own food on a tray in his hands. Guk was with him and sat down without hesitation. It had after all been over a week since he met Yoongi and even longer since he had met Seokjin.

  
  


"Hey! My eating habits are just fine!" Seokjin defended, now scarfing down his shrimp pasta despite having a half eaten apple in his left hand. 

  
  


"I have no idea what world you live in but it certainly isn't the same as us," Yoongi announced dryly. 

  
  


"Oh, hyung, I have something for you." Guk suddenly announced as if he only just realised. All three looked at him. "I meant Yoongi-hyung." Seokjin and Hoseok both turned away then, finding their food more important than whatever Guk had for Yoongi. 

  
  


"What is it?" Yoongi leant closer to Guk on his signal.

  
  


"A message from someone. They say they're not going to write to you anymore so you can rest easy knowing you won't find unwanted napkins in your pockets anymore or their letters in your mail." Yoongi's jaw was dropped and eyes wide. 

Guk sat back as soon as he had finished talking to pick up his carton of chocolate milk. 

He had only just managed to pierce the film with the straw when he was grabbed and yanked aside violently. Guk automatically gripped the carton when his body flew sideways causing chocolate milk to explode everywhere and spray all four of them.

  
  


"What the fuck?!" Seokjin yelped, jumping to his feet and away from the liquid that was dripping off of the edge of the table and onto his lap. "Jeon Jeongguk!" He started to scold the youngest. Upon looking up though, his words got caught in his throat seeing Yoongi gripping Jeongguk by the hoodie and looking honestly pretty damn ferocious. 

  
  


"What did you just say to me?" Yoongi hissed. Jeongguk gulped eyes round with fear and panic.

  
  


"I-I-I-they-I-" Jeongguk tried to respond but his mind was racing. He couldn't form a coherent thought let alone sentence.

  
  


"What is going on?!" Hoseok demanded. "Hyung!" He called when Yoongi ignored him.

  
  


"He knows them," Yoongi stated, eyes darting all over Jeongguk's face, searching for information, answers.

  
  


"Who?" 

  
  


"Them!" 

  
  


"Wait, you mean ML?" Yoongi nodded once firmly, certain. "Seriously?" Hoseok gawped at Jeongguk. "You know ML?" 

  
  


"Uh, who?" Jeongguk genuinely looked lost.

  
  


"Yoongi's Mysterious Lyricist." 

  
  


"Oh, yeah." Jeongguk nodded. "We've been online friends for a few years but we only recently met when they moved to Seoul." 

  
  


"Are you fucking serious? You know who this person is and you never said anything?!" Yoongi snapped. 

  
  


"I didn't know you cared! They didn't know either! They assumed you threw out everything they wrote without reading it!" 

  
  


"He's kept every single napkin and letter," Seokjin stated. "Won't let anyone see them, except Namjoon." 

  
  


"Oh, really?" Jeongguk smiled at Yoongi. "They'll be really happy to hear that." Yoongi calmed rapidly at the information.

  
  


"Really?" Jeongguk nodded. Yoongi loosened his grip and sat back, allowing Jeongguk freedom to do the same. "Tell me about them." 

  
  


"Can't." The glare returned and Jeongguk gulped. "I promised I wouldn't!" 

  
  


"That-" 

  
  


"Is a valid reason." Seokjin finished. "Don't make him betray his friend's trust because you have a silly crush on someone you don't know anything about." 

  
  


"You have a crush on them, hyung?" Jeongguk gasped.

  
  


"No, I don't." Yoongi huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at his plate.

  
  


"You pretty much do, hyung." Hoseok agreed with Seokjin. "Plus, crush sounds a lot better than obsession." 

  
  


"How can I have a crush on someone I've never met?" 

  
  


"I don't know, you're the one that managed it." Hoseok shrugged as if the entire situation was completely normal and not something most people would find weird to wrap their head around.

  
  


"You really like them that much?" Jeongguk asked, tone soft. Yoongi hesitated but decided to just nod, he couldn't deny his heart ached for his Mysterious Lyricist. "Oh...You should write something for them." 

  
  


"You want me to write a song for them?" 

  
  


"No, like a note or something. They've written so many to you, if you want to get more, I suggest you finally write one back." 

  
  


"I would've ages ago if they ever put a return address." 

  
  


"But that'd give away their identity." Jeongguk grinned. "Write a note and I'll give it to them for you." 

  
  


"Seriously?" Yoongi straightened up and looked at the young male with hope-filled eyes. Jeongguk nodded. "Okay." Yoongi nodded, already scrambling to get out of his chair. "I'll do that, thanks kid," And just like that, he was gone.

  
  


"You think he'd be mad if I finished his fries?" Seokjin murmured, eyes glued to Yoongi's unfinished food.

  
  


"Uh, they're kind of covered in chocolate milk, hyung." Jeongguk pointed out, eyeing the plate with slight disgust at the sight of the soggy off-coloured french fries. 

  
  


"What, you've never dipped your fries in a shake?" Seokjin scoffed reaching across the table to grab the plate. 

Hoseok and Jeongguk watched in horror as Seokjin ate the almost cold fries without even so much as a wince.

  
  


"He kind of terrifies me," Jeongguk announced barely above a whisper.

  
  


"Me too, man, me too."  Hoseok agreed but neither could tear their eyes away.

  
  


***

  
  


For hours, Yoongi sat hunched over his desk in his bedroom, black ink flowing from his pen and onto the paper, staining his feelings and thoughts down on the white sheets. But nothing he wrote satisfied him. 

He had already torn through almost a whole new pad of paper in an attempt to write to his Mysterious Lyricist but, he was never happy. Everything he wrote either came across too emotionally invested, not that he wasn't, or entirely cold and heartless. He couldn't seem to find the middle ground and it frustrated him completely.

  
  


All he wanted was to write a response, one that portrayed his joy and gratitude for every single letter and wish that they never stopped. 

It seemed so simple when he started and really, it was. If he was writing to anyone else, Yoongi would've finished the letter within twenty minutes at most. But it wasn't just anyone. It was his Mysterious Lyricist. Their opinion of him mattered much more than he'd care to admit. He didn't want to scare them off or seem weird by spilling his true feelings in their scary full capacity. Then again, not including his feelings would seem like he just didn't care about them when the opposite was true.

  
  


He cared too much to be healthy. He knew it, his friends knew it. Maybe by now, even they knew it if Jeongguk had already talked to them. 

  
  


In the end, Yoongi put his pen down and walked away.

Nothing he wrote satisfied him and he wouldn't send them a letter he wasn't happy with. It had to be worthy of them and the truth of it was, Yoongi believed he wasn't worthy of them.

  
  


Maybe it was better this way after all.

  
  


***

  
  


Not receiving his almost daily notes and twice monthly letters was really hard for Yoongi, he was always looking around every coffee shop he went into, waiting for someone to get close ready to finally catch his clever little writer in the act, eyeing every napkin he came across just in case. He was constantly on edge.

Eventually, he stopped going to coffee shops to stop the ache he felt every time afterwards when he left with no paper in his pockets.

  
  


The letters, on the other hand, he couldn't really do anything about, he couldn't avoid his fan mail but at the end of every empty mailbag, he convinced himself that their letter was in the next bag but it never was. 

  
  


It was a vicious cycle that caused Yoongi pain on a daily basis until one day he realised he wasn't waiting for a letter anymore. He had accepted that they really had stopped writing to him, he really wasn't going to receive another letter.

Once he had allowed the truth to settle in his mind, things got easier for him.

  
  


After a good six weeks of avoiding his favourite stops, he finally stepped foot into a coffee shop again.

  
  


It was 2 am and he wasn't even aware of where he was going until he was in the warm store surrounded by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

  
  


Yoongi felt oddly nostalgic considering it hadn't even been two months since he had last been inside a coffee shop but he really had missed them, the smell, the atmosphere, especially so late at night when he was one of few customers. No-one to approach him and ruin his trip out. In fact, there was only one other customer in the store. A girl sat in a comfy looking booth to the back of the room with chunky headphones on. 

Yoongi did a double glance. Chunky headphones? They were unique, he'd only seen them once before.

  
  


He focused extra hard to look across the space and try to glimpse the girl's face. Just then, she happened to straighten up from her position hunched over her laptop to pick up her mug and prove Yoongi's suspicion right.

  
  


It was Jeongguk's friend. Hoseok's girlfriend. Wait, were they a couple? They had been on dates sure and were always texting, Yoongi had even seen them walking around the company building hand in hand but Hoseok had never said anything about them being an official, exclusive couple. 

Not that it mattered.

  
  


For some reason, once he had his takeout cup of coffee, Yoongi didn't leave the store like he usually would. His feet grew still and his attention stuck to the girl. What was her name? Did Yoongi even know it? He must do, right?

He thought long and hard, trying to recall a name but he failed. 

When he came back to Earth, eyes focusing on reality again, he found her staring at him in amusement. 

Yoongi's cheeks burned and he approached slowly seeing her headphones around her neck already.

He couldn't just walk out after being caught staring, not with her, it'd get back to Hoseok who'd then sulk and whine non stop because Yoongi ignored his possible girlfriend.

  
  


"Hi." She greeted with a bright smile when Yoongi reached her table.

  
  


"Uh, hey." Yoongi rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I was in my own head." 

  
  


"I could see that." She giggled. "It was cute though so don't worry." 

  
  


"Cute?" Yoongi's blush darkened.

  
  


"Yep, cute." She nodded firmly, that smile never leaving her features. "What has you out getting coffee at 2 am then?" 

  
  


"Just, a habit, sleeping problems." He shrugged, looking down at his lid. "How about you?" Yoongi's gaze lifted until he was looking at her partially through his eyelashes. 

  
  


"Work." She motioned lazily to her computer. "I find my best ideas come to me at this time of night, always have." 

  
  


"I'm the same, the more sleep deprived I am, the better the work. At least in that delirious state, I think I'm a genius." She laughed and Yoongi found himself smiling, he felt oddly proud for making her laugh and release that melodic sound. Hoseok really had been right about the girl's laugh. 

  
  


"If it helps, I agree. You're pretty much a musical genius." 

  
  


"Oh, no, I'm really not." His neck and ears burned again. "You don't have to say nice things to me just because your boyfriend is my friend, you know?" 

  
  


"I don't have a boyfriend." Yoongi's eyebrows raised. "And I wouldn't say so if I didn't truly believe it, Yoongi." Yoongi's heart swelled in his chest, beating strongly against his ribs. He didn't know what to say. How could he say something without seeming like an idiot after the way hearing how his name fall from her lips made him feel.

  
  


"N-not your boyfriend?" He decided to question, turning the conversation to a topic he felt he might have more luck with. Something that wasn't personal to him. "I thought you and Hoseok were dating." 

  
  


"I mean, yeah, we go on dates and stuff but we're not a couple. I'm too busy for that kind of commitment and stress." 

  
  


"Aren't you practically together anyway?" She just shrugged. "You...you won't hurt him, will you?" 

  
  


"What? No. I have no intentions of playing with him, he's a good guy." 

  
  


"He is. He likes you a lot like it's fucking insane how much he likes you." 

  
  


"I know." She made an expression Yoongi could only describe as pained. At this, he finally sat down opposite her. She didn't argue and simply closed the lid of her laptop to give him her full attention.

  
  


"Don't you like him as much?" 

  
  


"I like him but, no, not as much as he likes me. Don't get me wrong, he's the greatest guy I've ever met or dated but I'm not willing to give one person that much affection at this time in my life." 

  
  


"You're young though, you're supposed to fall in love quickly and shit." 

  
  


"Like you with ML?" Yoongi tensed. "My best friend and roommate is Jeongguk and I'm dating Hoseok, I know all about it." 

  
  


"Oh, well, I'll leave." He started to get up but she reached out to grab his hand, halting his movements. 

  
  


"I'm not judging you, Yoongi. You can't help how you feel." Slowly, Yoongi looked at her to find her words reflected in her expression. There wasn't even a flicker of judgement on her features so Yoongi fell back into his seat. "Guk said you were going to write a letter to them but you never did." 

  
  


"Didn't know what to say," Yoongi confessed. He hadn't spoken to anyone about it, he always avoided the subject entirely these days. If anyone mentioned Mysterious Lyricist, he'd ignore them or leave. Everyone quickly learned not to mention them anymore.

  
  


"How you feel would be a start." 

  
  


"I can't do that." Yoongi scoffed, staring at the tabletop only inches away from where his hand laid, her hand still on top. 

  
  


"Why not?" 

  
  


"I'd scare them away. I have feelings for someone I know nothing about. I don't know their name, their age, their gender. All I know is they're from England but live in Seoul and thinks the same kind of way as I do." 

  
  


"They think the same as you?" She mumbled confusedly. "What makes you say that?" 

  
  


"It's just, how they write, the way they phrase things and the opinions they've stated. They're like me but still this other person that has traits and quirks and this strange handwriting that I've grown to associate with everything good in the world. I just...I want to know them as a real person, not ink on a page. But I don't know how to do that without scaring them away."

  
  


"Would you like some help?" She didn't give him chance to answer and opened up her laptop. "I'm a writer, dabble in all sorts, I'm good with words, I can help you put down what you want to say without it being too intense." 

  
  


"You'd help me?" She just nodded. Yoongi watched as her hands flew across the keys, eyes trained on the screen until she got up to move around the table and slide into the booth beside him. Yoongi's attention turned to the screen to find she had a document open and had already typed up some notes, what he had told her so far.

"You really want to help me?" 

  
  


"Yes, Yoongi, I really want to help you." She laughed softly and looked up at him. "So, let's get started, shall we?" 

  
  


***

  
  


Turning up at that same coffee shop at 2 am to meet with Hoseok's not-girlfriend became a routine for Yoongi. It started with twice that first week then turned into every other day until only three weeks after the first night, Yoongi was at that same shop every single night tucked into a booth with her, talking, writing letters, working, listening to music through their laptops and recommending new songs to the other.

They got along really well, Yoongi was more than simply pleasantly surprised at how fast they became friends. It felt so natural to be around her like they'd known one another a lot longer than simply the three weeks they'd been talking. So natural in fact that Yoongi hadn't even realised he still didn't know her name until after dance practice one day with Hoseok.

  
  


"Nia will be here soon," Hoseok announced after checking his phone to see the text stating as much. Yoongi's confusion was obvious on his features, not that Hoseok was even looking his way, too busy smiling dopily at the messages from the girl.

  
  


"Who?" 

  
  


"Nia." Hoseok glanced up when Yoongi didn't respond. "You know, the girl you've been spending every night with for the past three weeks?" 

  
  


"Oh, your girl?" Hoseok nodded, beaming happily at Nia being referred to as his girl. "Oh, I forgot I never knew her name." 

  
  


"How could you forget that?" Hoseok barked out a loud laugh, finding the situation hilarious.

  
  


"Just seems so normal talking to her, like I've known her a long time." Yoongi shrugged.

  
  


"Ah, yeah, I know what you mean, I felt like that too. She's great, huh?" 

  
  


"Yeah, she is." Yoongi agreed, a small smile curling his lips as he thought of his times with the girl. "I guess I'll leave quick then and leave you two alone." 

  
  


"You don't have to, she's your friend too now, hyung." 

  
  


"Yeah but I don't want to have to see you two being all coupley and shit." Yoongi pulled a disgusted face that had Hoseok laughing all over again. They swapped farewells and Yoongi left with his bag on his shoulder. 

  
  


After a shower and change of clothes in the shower rooms, Yoongi made his way to the basement level where his studio was. 

As he got closer to the room at the end of the hall he slowed down, a surprised smile lifting his lips. 

  
  


"Lost on your way to the studio?" He joked. Nia turned from leaning against the wall beside the door to smile at him.

  
  


"Nope, I found it a-okay." She motioned to the door. 

  
  


"You came to see me?" She nodded. 

  
  


"Is that okay?" 

  
  


"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" 

  
  


"We've never spoken outside of the coffee shop and Hoseok said you were quick to leave when you heard I was coming. Wasn't sure if you wanted to have anything to do with me in day to day life." 

  
  


"Idiot." Yoongi scoffed, finally reaching out to input the passcode and unlock the door. After the click, he opened the door and motioned for Nia to enter first. She did so happily, looking around in awe at everything while Yoongi stepped inside and shut the door behind him firmly so it locked closed.

  
  


"So this is what the studio of a famous rapper looks like." She mused.

  
  


"Two famous rappers." Yoongi corrected dropping his bag onto the couch before walking over to sit in his chair. 

  
  


"Two?" 

  
  


"Namjoon and I share." 

  
  


"Namjoon," Nia repeated as if thinking, wondering who this rapper Namjoon was. "Oh! RM! Right right." She nodded in understanding. "He's a cool guy, really cool guy. Snores like a troll in a cave though." Yoongi snorted out a laugh at that. 

  
  


"He does, never heard anyone describe it like that though. Perfect description, I'll have to tell him." 

  
  


"Oh he knows, I tell him all the time." Yoongi sniggered before falling quiet and serious.

  
  


"Wait, how'd you know what he snores like?" 

  
  


"He's crashed on our couch countless times." Nia giggled and finally faced Yoongi properly, giving him her full attention. "He comes over, eats our food and inevitably falls asleep on the couch with his notebook on his lap. He says he comes over to work with Guk but I think he just wants the home-cooked meals." 

  
  


"Home-cooked meals? What's your address?" Yoongi joked, earning yet another giggle from the girl. He smiled fondly.

  
  


"You're welcome over any time, Yoongi. We'd be more than happy to cook for you too. Though I imagine with you over it'd be much like with Namjoon and Guk would ditch cooking to work and fawn over one of his idols." 

  
  


"What a brat, ditching his responsibilities like that." He commented, she nodded. 

  
  


"I think Namjoon is coming over tonight, why don't you tag along?" 

  
  


"Uh, yeah, I could do that." He agreed, nodding slowly until he had mentally checked his schedule to make certain. 

  
  


"Maybe tonight we won't have to be out at 2 am to hang out." 

  
  


"Yeah, though to be honest, I probably still will be." 

  
  


***

  
  


It turns out that Yoongi was wrong. That night at 2 am Yoongi was not in fact out roaming Seoul. He was fast asleep on Nia and Jeongguk's couch. Usually, he would never fall asleep on a three seater couch with four bodies stuffed on it but with Nia tucked up close to his side with her head on his shoulder, he couldn't fight the slumber that came easily.

  
  


***

  
  


"I think Nia is seeing someone," Hoseok announced, entirely out of the blue one day during lunch. Yoongi choked on his drink while Seokjin and Namjoon just stared at the dancer, waiting for him to explain.

  
  


"What?!" Yoongi finally managed to splutter, face red and tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why would you say that?!" 

  
  


"She seems more distracted lately," Hoseok muttered. "Like, we don't hang out as much. We used to see each other every other evening, we'd go out for dinner or she'd come to my place but lately, she keeps cancelling on me." 

  
  


Namjoon automatically looked at Yoongi, telling him to explain because it was, in fact, Yoongi that had been taking up Nia's time. Pretty much every evening, Yoongi would be at the apartment for dinner which often, he would help cook whether others were there with them or not. He wasn't aware he was causing Nia to miss her time with Hoseok.

  
  


"Uh, she's not seeing anyone...unless cooking dinner with me counts," Yoongi confessed.

  
  


"Drama." Seokjin sang quietly earning a punch to the arm from Namjoon on his right. "Ow, dick." Seokjin pouted, rubbing his arm but commented no more, very much getting the point to shut up from Namjoon.

  
  


"What?" Hoseok deadpanned, blinking at Yoongi. "Nia has been ditching me to cook for you?" 

  
  


"It's not exactly like that-" 

  
  


"You're a grown man! Cook your own dinner! Don't make my girlfriend slave over the stove for you and miss our dates!" 

  
  


"She's not your girlfriend." Yoongi pointed out. Which turns out to be the wrong thing to have said.

  
  


"I knew this would happen!" Hoseok pushed his body to stand up violently, making his chair scrape backwards across the floor. "I never should've let you two get close like this! You're transferring your obsession with ML over to my girlfriend!" 

  
  


"What?" Yoongi scoffed as if it was completely ridiculous. "I haven't done that." 

  
  


"You have! Ever since you started to spend time with Nia, you've cared a lot less about ML." Hoseok looked to Namjoon and Seokjin. "Tell him!" So Yoongi gave the pair his attention too.

  
  


"Uh, well I mean, he's not wrong," Namjoon stated carefully, not wanting to upset Yoongi. The last thing he wanted was for both of his best friends to get angry. "I mean, I'm happy that you're not obsessed over some stranger anymore but you do spend a lot of time at Nia and Guk's house, even when Guk's not there." 

  
  


"I'm not allowed to have friends?" 

  
  


"It's not that it's just, she is dating Hoseok, hyung. Maybe you should give her time to herself. Spending every evening at her place then still meeting at 2 am is a bit...odd." 

  
  


"I wasn't aware of any of this but I have to say, they do seem to have a point, Yoongi," Seokjin announced. "You should give the girl time to be with her boyfriend." 

  
  


"They're not a couple. They're just dating. Nia doesn't want to be in a relationship with Hoseok." Yoongi scoffed. Hoseok's face fell before turning into rage.

 

"Why are you trying to steal her from me?! What did I do to you? Huh?! You're supposed to be my friend!" 

  
  


"I'm not stealing shit from you." Yoongi snapped. "Nia isn't yours, she doesn't want to be yours. I can't steal what doesn't belong to you. I'm not even trying to do shit like that anyway. It's not my fault she clearly prefers my company to yours." 

So maybe Yoongi gets petty and harsh when he's set off. He knows that. He knows he goes too far but he can never stop himself from saying horrible things. Yoongi is well aware how much of a dick he is when angered.

Which is why he doesn't retaliate when a cup of milk is splashed in his face.

  
  


"Fuck." Namjoon cursed, scurrying out of his chair to chase after Hoseok who had stormed off immediately after throwing his drink in Yoongi's face.

  
  


"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Seokjin commented after a long handful of minutes silence.

  
  


Yoongi didn't answer. He gathered his jacket and left to go home.

  
  


***

  
  


Once what had happened with Hoseok settled in his mind, Yoongi expected some form of angry text or call from Nia but none came. What he didn't expect was for the girl herself to turn up at his apartment at 3 am that next morning.

  
  


"What're you doing here?" He mumbled confused, eyeing the girl for any signs when she didn't immediately blow up at him. She didn't look angry. She didn't look like she was there to yell at him or slap him like he imagined any girl in her position would. She just looked like herself, if not calmer than usual.

  
  


"You weren't at the cafe." She replied with a soft smile. "Can I come in?" Yoongi simply moved aside giving Nia access to his home so she stepped inside, moving over to be away from the door but not straying past the entrance and removing her shoes and coat. 

"Hoseok turned up at my work today, he was in a right state." She spoke while looking around the space she had never been to before. She wasn't avoiding meeting Yoongi's gaze, just simply being curious and it confused Yoongi further. She should've been angry, she should've wanted to yell at Yoongi but, she didn't. 

"Accused me of leaving him for you. He went on for a good half hour, pretty much crying over what you had said. Claiming I care more about you than him-" 

  
  


"Look, I-" 

  
  


"I'm not finished." Yoongi sighed heavily but didn't interrupt further so Nia continued. "He says you're in love with me." Yoongi made a face that made Nia laugh. "My thoughts exactly. Of course, I've noticed you spend a lot of time with me but, that means nothing. We just get along really well." He nodded in agreement. "When I pointed this out he accused me of being in love with you too." Yoongi's eyes blew wide and Nia giggled. "Of course no matter what I said, he didn't believe me. In the end, he told me to choose between you." 

  
  


"Oh, this is you saying we can't be friends anymore, isn't it?" 

  
  


"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I chose the person that is forcing me to chose?" She tilted her head slightly.

  
  


"Wait, you're choosing me, over the guy you've been dating for months?" 

  
  


"I didn't choose, I refused. I care for you both. Choosing is impossible. I don't want to be without either of you. But the fact he tried to make me pick resulted in you coming out on top." Nia shrugged as if it was simple. "He said if I don't pick him, it means our relationship is over and then I broke up with him. I'm not dating someone that tries to manipulate me like that." 

  
  


"I'm sure he wasn't intentionally trying to manipulate you, Nia." 

  
  


"I know. I know he's a good guy, I still think that. I know he was upset and wasn't thinking clearly. But it's still 

something he did and I can't accept that." 

  
  


"I'm sorry, it's all my fault. He was just insecure at lunch and I turned it into pissing on him while he's down. I shouldn't have done that." 

  
  


"You're right, you shouldn't have but to be honest, I've been thinking about breaking it off for a while now." 

  
  


"Wh-what? You two are grossly cute together, why would you want that to end?" 

  
  


"Hoseok, he's been really weird lately. Almost clingy like he'd whine when I had to leave."

  
  


"He thought you were seeing someone else." Nia made a face of understanding. "He probably was trying to stop you going off to this other guy that doesn't even exist." 

  
  


"That makes sense." She hummed thoughtfully. "But still, he can't stop me seeing who I want, we were never exclusive. I could've been dating five other guys and fucking another ten and he couldn't say shit."

  
  


"Very true...Are you...seeing anyone else?" 

  
  


"Unless you count, no." 

  
  


"Me?" Yoongi sputtered. "Why would I count?" Nia laughed at his dumbstruck expression. "Don't just laugh after saying shit like that!"

  
  


"You don't, not to me, we've done nothing that could suggest such a thing."

  
  


"Then why say it?!" 

  
  


"Because I knew it'd be funny." She grinned and Yoongi glared harmlessly. 

  
  


"You're a horrible person." 

  
  


"Correct." She nodded in agreement, glancing around one more time before turning her eyes to Yoongi again. "Well, that's all I came for, I don't want to overstay my welcome so I'll head off now." 

  
  


"You could never overstay your welcome." He commented softly, a fond expression on his face that had Nia pausing, lips parted as if she was going to speak but the words got caught. "You can stay as long as you like, Nia, my home is open to you, always." 

  
  


"Oh...Good luck ever getting rid of me now." 

  
  


As he watched Nia remove her shoes and coat, placing them beside Yoongi's neatly before making herself comfortable on the couch to grin happily at him while waiting for him to join her side, Yoongi thought that the luck wasn't in getting Nia to leave, it was in getting Nia to stay.

He felt like the luckiest man in Seoul when he sat down next to Nia and they spent hours talking about nonsense, laughing at one another's jokes and stories until the sun peeked through a gap in the curtains and they fell asleep curled in each other's arms.

  
  


***

  
  


"Delivery for Min Yoongi," Jeongguk called as soon as he entered the conference room where Yoongi had just finished a meeting. A few staff members still remained, talking things over quietly or packing their notes up ready to leave but none of them offered more than a simple glance over at the young male.

  
  


An envelope with blue ink on it appeared on the table in front of Yoongi and his stomach fluttered but no longer did his heart thump. Maybe his friends were right, maybe his feelings for Mysterious Lyricist had lost intensity lately but they hadn't transferred to Nia. He didn't feel like this about Nia. She simply gave him something else, someone new to think about. Right?

  
  


"Thanks, Guk." 

  
  


"You know, I think you should ask them to meet," Jeongguk announced standing behind Yoongi and watching as he opened the envelope, still as careful as ever not to damage anything his writer had spent time on.

Yoongi stopped to look up at Jeongguk curiously.

  
  


"What?"

 

"Ask ML to meet you, in real life." 

  
  


"Why?" 

  
  


"I just...I think you two need to meet. You're both invested in, whatever this is." Jeongguk motioned at Yoongi vaguely, making sure to include the letter in the sweep his hand made. 

  
  


"They're invested?" Yoongi mumbled bewildered. He couldn't believe it. No way could they be invested in whatever it was that they had going on between them. 

Even now that they exchanged letters twice a week via Jeongguk, and sometimes Nia would take Yoongi's response with her after he had finished writing it during one of their coffee nights to pass to Jeongguk, Mysterious Lyricist still gave nothing away about their identity. Yoongi had only learned one new thing about them in the past month or so and that was that they knew Jeongguk but that information came from Jeongguk himself, not them. 

At least having a mutual friend gave them someone to talk about sometimes when Jeongguk did something, in particular, they wanted to share, be it something stupid to make them laugh or something that made them proud and want to shout it to the world.

Mysterious Lyricist had tried to cut it off, had stopped writing letters and still hadn't explained why, no matter how many times Yoongi asked they would just ignore the question entirely.

If they were invested, they surely wouldn't have tried to stop their relationship before it could even truly begin.

  
  


"Definitely, I mean, not as much as you, you've had a lot more time to be sucked into this but they definitely get excited when I give them your response." 

  
  


"They do?" Yoongi's lips turned up at the thought of them being that happy to receive his letter. "What...what does it look like? When they get excited?" 

  
  


"Meet them and find out." 

  
  


"Come on kid, I'm not asking a lot, I just want to know how they smile." Jeongguk studied Yoongi's for a moment, taking in the hint of desperation in his elder's eyes to know something, anything about them.

  
  


"They like, light up. Their eyes sparkle like they're full of these intense little warm lights." Yoongi could imagine it, the true excitement and joy Jeongguk described. His chest grew warm with affection and pride. He made them that happy. They were that happy because of him. 

"And they smile. Their smile, hyung like I'm not at all into them but their smile is so beautiful, their whole face lifts with it. So wide and honest, they can never hide it." 

  
  


"And when they read it? What do they look like?" 

  
  


"Fond, so fucking fond. They have this soft kind of smile that I've never seen until I saw them read your first letter. It's so heartbreaking though. It's a soft kind of smile that is full of affection but so much pain at the same time. I can't watch them smile like that anymore, hyung, it breaks my heart to see them like it. They don't deserve it, they're too good, too kind. They deserve the best. You need to meet them. You need to make the pain leave. Please, hyung." Jeongguk was begging.

  
  


"Tell them I want to meet, today, wherever they want, whenever they want just, today." Jeongguk smiled in relief and nodded enthusiastically. "Do you have their number? Text them or something." 

  
  


"Right, yeah, I will." Jeongguk fumbled in his bag until he pulled out his phone and unlocked it. Yoongi watched with bated breath as Jeongguk typed furiously away on his phone. A final firm tap with his thumb and Jeongguk held his breath. He had pressed send, it was obvious. 

  
  


The pair didn't move, didn't speak, just stared at Jeongguk's phone in anticipation. 

  
  


Finally, it beeped.

Jeongguk opened the text and immediately smiled.

  
  


"They said they'll see you tonight."

  
  


"What? Where?" 

  
  


"I don't know, that's all they said." Jeongguk chewed his lip as if he knew more as if he had something more to say but he stayed silent and Yoongi didn't push, the kid looked too torn already. 

"Just, do your normal routine, they'll find you, they'll approach you. They won't miss this chance." 

  
  


***

  
  


They never showed their face. All day, all evening, all night, Yoongi was on edge, eyes flitting around waiting to find someone he didn't recognise approaching him but it never happened. They never came.

  
  


2 am came around and Yoongi found Nia in their usual booth but today she didn't have her laptop or a mug in front of her. Two takeout cups sat on the table and nothing else. 

  
  


"What's going on?" Yoongi asked, stopping by the table to eye her questioningly. "Going somewhere?" 

  
  


"Yes, we are." Nia grinned and jumped to her feet, throwing her bag over her shoulder and picking up the two drinks. "I saw a new arcade on the way here and I want to try it out." She announced, handing Yoongi one of the cups before using her free hand to take his own empty hand into her grasp. "Let's go, it's not too far." 

  
  


He couldn't say no, not to Nia so he followed along obediently, not missing the fact that Nia's hand didn't leave his for even a second. 

  
  


They had never gone out together like this. They only ever saw each other in four places; the coffee shop, Nia and Guk's apartment, Yoongi's apartment or the Big Hit Entertainment building.

It was something entirely new but Yoongi wasn't opposed. Not in the slightest bit.

  
  


Only a ten-minute walk later, they were inside a brand new arcade full of an array of games machines both modern and vintage.

  
  


"You like games then, huh?" Yoongi mused, looking around much like Nia was, both taking in the sight and atmosphere of the practically empty store. It was 2 am after all.

  
  


"Sort of. Games and I have a weird relationship. I'm fascinated by them, terrible at them and because of that never play them but I love arcades." 

  
  


"I'm bad at them too," Yoongi commented, carefully sipping at his hot coffee.

  
  


"This is a bad date for us then, huh?" He choked. Yoongi coughed and sputtered as he choked on his coffee. Nia immediately placed her own drink on the machine beside them to pat and rub Yoongi's back, refusing to let go of his hand. When he calmed, she made a joke, of course, she did because it was Nia and she didn't like to be too serious for long. 

"I don't remember ordering lumps in yours." 

  
  


"Hilarious." He wheezed and she giggled. Yoongi straightened up from being hunched over and attempted to wipe the tears that had spilt from his eyes as he coughed up his lungs with the back of his coat sleeve. Silently, Nia reached out with her empty hand to pull his arm from his face. Yoongi could only stare down at her face as she wiped at his cheeks with a gentle touch before cupping his face softly. He was so fond, so fucking fond and his heart knew it, pumping away at a harsh strength because Nia looked just as fond, a soft smile on her beautiful lips. 

  
  


"You okay?" She spoke, voice barely above a whisper. Yoongi didn't want to disturb her hand, he didn't want it to move away so when he nodded and she started to do just that, he quickly dropped his drink onto the machine, barely taking the time to be relieved that it didn't topple or spill, to place his now free hand on top of her own, keeping it on his cheek. Nia's thumb moved slowly to stroke over his cheekbone, under his eye oh so delicately.

"Maybe Hoseok was right to be worried."

  
  


"Yeah?" 

  
  


"Yeah." And then they were toe to toe, barely an inch between their faces. "I'm so fucking fond of you, Min Yoongi, why am I only just realising how intense that is?" Yoongi didn't answer because he was wondering the same about his own feelings. "I want to hold your hand all the time, wrap my arms around you, kiss you, wake up in your arms. This isn't right, is it? To feel this way after only breaking up with Hoseok little over a month ago for accusing me of loving you. It's wrong to now realise that he might be right." Yoongi let out a shaky breath because that was never what he expected to come from Nia's lips, not in a million years. Yoongi never thought Nia could love him, not like that but they were so familiar, so similar that it made sense. Afterall Yoongi was realising that maybe, he loved her too.

  
  


"Please." He pleaded, tone soft and barely audible over the sound of his own heartbeat. "Please kiss me." 

  
  


"Don't say it if you don't mean it, Yoongi." 

  
  


"I wouldn't." So, she did. 

  
  


Nia leant forward to press her lips against Yoongi's and oh, it was nothing like he expected.

Yoongi had never loved someone before in a romantic way but he had seen movies read books. He had always expected something kind of mind-blowing and extraordinary to happen when he kissed someone he loved especially for the first time. Fireworks. Sparks. Floating on a cloud. But none of that happened.

Instead, it was like almost any other kiss with anyone else except at the same time it wasn't. There was nothing particularly special about the kiss itself, it was nice, good, the right amount of pressure and movement but it was just a kiss like any other. Despite it being so, normal it was so so special. Yoongi couldn't name what it was, there was no giant explosion of feeling or clarity to determine why the kiss felt so wonderful and special but it did.

Everything about it felt so right and Yoongi hated to be cheesy but, it was perfect, she was perfect.

  
  


It was short and sweet but left them both breathless and wishing it never had to end but to continue would've ruined the moment entirely.

  
  


"So this is a date, then?" Yoongi questioned, forehead pressed to Nia's.

  
  


"Yep." She beamed.

  
  


"Good." He smiled back and Nia pressed a simple little peck to the tip of his nose before stepping back and picking her drink back up. 

"What first?" 

  
  


They stayed at the arcade until it closed at 4 am when they moved onto Yoongi's apartment. 

When they fell into Yoongi's bed, exhausted and both wearing his clothing, they didn't intend to do anything but sleep but somehow they wound up naked and panting into the other's skin, body pressed tightly together and pleasure overflowing.

  
  


***

  
  


When Yoongi awoke, he was alone and his heart plummeted. He was still naked from the previous night's activities but he was very much alone in a cold bed. Nia had left. She had left him alone after a night of love and passion and Yoongi had never felt so empty in his life. She had left him. She didn't want to be there when he woke. She regretted it. She regretted him.

  
  


Yoongi didn't much feel like getting out of bed that day. He didn't have the energy to face the world so he did something he had never done his entire career, he called in sick. Immediately he received a worried text from Seokjin but Yoongi assured him that he didn't need anyone to come over, he just needed a day alone to rest. 

  
  


So Yoongi was nothing short of angry when there was knocking on his door not even half an hour later. He intended to ignore it, he really did but it started up again. The knocking wasn't at all frantic like he would've expected from Seokjin but really, who else could it have been? Namjoon didn't turn up if Yoongi said he wanted alone time, Namjoon knew it was best to leave him alone. Hoseok still wasn't talking to him and Jeongguk didn't know Yoongi's address.

  
  


With an annoyed gruff, Yoongi kicked back the sheets and pulled on his discarded lounge pants from the night before, forgoing both underwear and a top to stalk to the door and rip it open, ready to yell at his manager. 

But his words lodged in his throat when he wasn't confronted with Seokjin but a smiling female. Yoongi couldn't even react when Nia leant forward to press a gentle kiss to his parted lips before skipping around his frame to kick off her shoes and make her way into the kitchen. 

  
  


Eventually, Yoongi came back down to earth and shut the door, shuffling in a daze into the kitchen where Nia was pulling food from shopping bags.

  
  


"What..." He murmured.

  
  


"Your kitchen is bare, Yoongi, I know you don't like it when people buy you shit but I need to eat so I had to go do your grocery shopping whether you like it or not." 

  
  


"Grocery shopping?" 

  
  


"Yes, why are you so surprised? Have you literally just woke up?" She gasped, looking at him in shock. "Min Yoongi, you have work in an hour, you shouldn't have slept so long." 

 

"I didn't." Finally, Yoongi was aware enough to move further into the kitchen but not aware enough to notice how Nia's eyes lingered on his bare chest, especially the lovely line of purple blooms leading down to his hip bones. "I thought you had left me." 

  
  


"I did, I went to the store." 

  
  


"I mean like...for good." Nia stopped moving items from the counter to the fridge to look at him. "I thought you regretted last night." 

  
  


"What?" Nia started to laugh. "You idiot, I was the one that confessed their feelings last night, why on earth did you think I'd regret anything that happened?" He only shrugged, eyes downcast and feeling very stupid all of a sudden. "I'm guessing you didn't see the note then?" 

  
  


"Note?" His head lifted at that.

  
  


"Yes, I left you a note on the pillow to say where I'd gone." Yoongi thought long and hard but he didn't recall ever seeing a note. 

  
  


"I didn't see one." He announced. 

  
  


"Oh, it must've fallen." 

  
  


"Yeah, I probably knocked it off or something." He agreed, before laughing dumbly. "Fuck, I feel so fucking stupid right now. I ditched work today to wallow in self-pity too." 

  
  


"You did what?" Nia giggled and Yoongi whined pathetically, pouting at her. "You're so cute." She cooed rushing over to pepper kisses all over his face until he started to laugh softly, almost giggling at the affection. "That's better." 

  
  


"I can't believe you bought me fucking groceries," Yoongi grunted, moving with Nia to approach the bags and peer inside while she finished putting away the food in the fridge. "Wait, you bought condoms?" Yoongi baulked, taking the box out of the bag. 

  
  


"You said you were low," Nia answered simply, folding up the plastic carrier bag to put into the recycling bin. 

  
  


"Yeah but like...wow...condoms..." Yoongi muttered dumbly, staring at the box still, even as Nia finished putting the last few items away and tossed out the empty bag. 

  
  


"Yes, condoms." Nia giggled, sliding up behind Yoongi to wrap her arms around his waist and press teasing kisses to the side of his neck. Yoongi tensed up then immediately relaxed into her arms, closing his eyes and letting his lips part slightly as he focused on the warmth spreading throughout his body. "There's a lot of stuff I wanted to do last night but didn't get the chance-" She sucked delicately on the spot between his left ear and jaw earning a soft groan. "So I figured I should fill your stock so we don't run into any problems and I don't have to wait to try some of my ideas." 

  
  


"Hm, ideas?" Yoongi breathed out, breath hitching when Nia's hands suddenly found his chest, fingers toying with his nipples gently. His eyes opened and he looked down, watching curiously at her actions. "Like that?" 

  
  


"One of. You have such pretty nipples, Yoongi." Nia cooed and Yoongi groaned in embarrassment at the compliments the likes of which he never thought he'd receive from anyone. "Turn around." She encouraged, removing her arms from his body. Yoongi pouted at the lack of contact but removed the expression quickly to turn and face Nia. Without warning, she leant down to suck one of Yoongi's nipples into her mouth.

  
  


"Oh shit." Yoongi hissed, one hand practically crushing the box as he suddenly gripped it while the other flew up to grasp Nia's shoulder. For a second, he was about to push her back but then he noticed the pleasure heating within his stomach and he just held her. 

  
  


Yoongi never thought he'd ever let someone play with his nipples, let alone like it yet here he was, breathing shallowly as Nia tongued and licked at the sensitive nubs, giving both equal attention.

  
  


"N-Nia." He stammered, doing his best to tug on her, telling her he wanted her attention somewhere else. Luckily, she understood and straightened up, lips slightly swollen from their ministrations against Yoongi's skin. "Shit, only you could actually get me to allow that to happen." 

  
  


"You loved it." She giggled. Yoongi couldn't argue, couldn't even attempt to because the growing tent in his trousers really gave away his true feelings. 

"Are you hungry?" 

  
  


"What?" Yoongi deadpanned, staring at her in disbelief. "You can't seriously be asking me about food right now." 

  
  


"I'm hungry." Nia pouted and Yoongi whined. "How do you expect me to have the energy to choke on your dick if I don't eat?" Yoongi choked on air at her blunt words. "Yeah, like that just, sexier." She teased with a small giggle.

  
  


"Fuck, you really can't expect to have the strength to wait after you've said that. Fuck, you have a filthy mouth and I want it wrapped about my cock like now." 

  
  


"Sorry sweetheart but I have no intentions of stuffing anything but food in my mouth right now." Yoongi groaned and flopped dramatically over onto the island behind him. Nia ignored him to potter about the kitchen preparing breakfast for them both. 

  
  


"Can you at least take off your clothes while you cook or something?" He whined pleadingly. 

  
  


"Depends, do you have an apron?" Yoongi quirked an eyebrow at her. "I don't want to get fat burns on my chest, Yoongi." 

  
  


"Oh." 

  
  


And that's how Yoongi wound up staring slack-jawed as Nia moved around his kitchen in nothing but an apron before he bent her over the table, the freshly cooked food entirely ignored beside her and put those brand new condoms to good use.

  
  


***

  
  


It had been decided after a short discussion between the pair that they would not tell a soul about their new relationship. It took another much longer discussion to agree to not starting a serious relationship. Nia still wasn't willing to be in such a relationship with anyone, even Yoongi, and although he wasn't the most impressed with the outcome, he couldn't help but find himself a little glad of it.

As much as Yoongi had come to terms with the fact he did indeed love Nia in the most romantic of romantic ways, he felt as if she didn't have his whole heart and he knew exactly why that was. 

It wasn't hard to figure out.

Which is how he found himself searching out her roommate that same day at Big Hit. 

  
  


"Oh, hyung?" Jeongguk spoke surprised, breathing heavily with sweat dripping slowly down his face. 

  
  


Yoongi knew that maybe this wasn't the wisest idea, to walk into one of Jeongguk's dance practises full well knowing who taught him but he needed to talk to the kid. 

  
  


"You can't just walk in like this," Hoseok announced looking annoyed but Yoongi once was close enough to him to realise when he was putting it on. Yoongi could see that Hoseok wasn't really annoyed, in fact, it was clear the sight of Yoongi pained the dancer as if he missed him but he didn't want it to show so he chose to put on this facade instead.

Yoongi didn't point it out.

  
  


"Need to talk to him, won't take long," Yoongi mumbled, grabbing Jeongguk's wrist to pull him out of the room and into the quiet, private hallway. 

  
  


"Hyung? What's wrong?" Jeongguk frowned with concern. 

  
  


"They didn't show their self to me," Yoongi stated, getting straight to the point and Jeongguk's eyes blew wide as his eyebrows disappeared up under his fringe. 

  
  


"Oh. Really?" Yoongi nodded. "That...I didn't expect that. I really thought they would." He frowned, looking off into the distance as he thought.

  
  


"They didn't tell you?" 

  
  


"I haven't seen them yet today." 

  
  


"Tell them I really need to talk to them today like now would be great but I'm free all day." 

  
  


"Yeah, Seokjin-hyung said you're sick?" Jeongguk looked over Yoongi then. "You don't look sick." 

  
  


"Taking a personal day." Yoongi waved his hand dismissively as if it didn't matter. It didn't really. "Can you just pass my message on and call me as soon as they respond?" 

  
  


"Uh yeah, sure hyung." Jeongguk agreed, still bewildered at the entire situation. He didn't think they wouldn't confront Yoongi and he wondered what happened. While he was distracted by his thoughts, Yoongi rushed off.

  
  


***

  
  


Considering he was having a rest day, after talking to Jeongguk Yoongi returned home where he found Nia cleaning up the apartment.

  
  


"What're you doing?" He chuckled finding the girl on her hands and knees to hoover underneath the sofa. Of course, she didn't hear him with the loud whirring device right by her head so Yoongi walked over to sit on the floor cross-legged and wait with a devilish smile on his features.

  
  


When Nia straightened up, Yoongi didn't receive the response he had hoped for. No screaming. No flailing. No toppling backwards in fright at his sudden appearance. She just jolted a little and put her free hand over her heart.

  
  


"You scared me." She stated in such an unfairly calm tone Yoongi huffed. He would've screamed and flew backwards if the roles were reversed and it wasn't fair that she was so cool and collected. 

Nia reached over to flick the switch on the hoover to turn it off.

"Why are you sulking? You just nearly gave me a heart attack." 

  
  


"Your reaction sucks." He grumbled childishly, arms crossed tightly over his stomach just to add onto the visuals of the sulking little boy persona he had taken on. 

  
  


"Seriously? You wanted me to shit myself and scream bloody murder, is that it?" Yoongi scrunched his nose, not entirely denying it. "Fine. Next time I'll try harder to satisfy your strange little desires." Yoongi's pouting ceased when Nia's lips touched his own softly in greeting. "Did you do whatever it was you went to do?" 

  
  


"Yeah, just have to wait now." He confirmed, taking Nia's hands in his own and holding them on his folded legs, fingers laced together. 

  
  


"So...are you going to tell me what that thing was or am I not allowed to know for whatever reason?" Yoongi sucked on his bottom lip, uncertainty filling his eyes as he looked down at their connected hands. "You don't have to tell me, you know? Just say so and I'll drop it. I'm just curious. I'm not entitled to know everything about you Yoongi, no matter how close we are, I know that." 

  
  


"I know, it's nothing like...I don't necessarily want to hide it from you it's just...Maybe you will find it weird and everything because it is, it really fucking is, even I find it weird and it's my feelings...It's just that I don't want you to think this takes anything from my feelings for you." 

  
  


"Uh, okay." Nia nodded slowly, not really understanding what Yoongi was getting at. "I'm not going to judge or anything, Yoongi. Your feelings are always valid and maybe it's weird but I still won't judge you for it. You can't help how you feel about things, it just happens. Besides, there's nothing saying that you have to feel a certain amount or way for me just because I love you-" 

  
  


"I love you too." He confessed, words he didn't have the nerves to say before this moment, finally lifting his head to meet Nia's eyes. "I do, I really do love you, fuck, I didn't know it'd feel so good to say that." He laughed softly. "I love you Nia but the thing is, I kind of have some really intense feelings for someone else too." 

  
  


"Oh...okay." Nia licked her lips, nodding slightly as she shuffled her weight where she was sat on her knees. Yoongi expected her to pull her hands from him, to get up and create some distance between them but she did the opposite. Nia tightened her clasp on his hands and moved forward until her knees touched his shins. 

"That's okay, like I said, your feelings are your own, you owe me nothing. If you want a relationship with this person then I-" 

  
  


"I've never even met them." Nia just blinked at him in bewilderment, lips parted still from being cut off mid-sentence. "I might as well tell you fully. I've grown really fucking attached to ML, like I don't know if it's classed as love or anything but it's strong and intense and I can't ignore it. I don't want to let whatever it is we're doing go on without telling you that someone else has my affection too." 

For a few long moments, silence took over, pure silence. Yoongi didn't have any analogue clocks in his apartment and he lived in a quiet area so no cars passed along the street below over the time. It was a horrible quiet. Yoongi hated it. 

Then, Nia's expression morphed into something Yoongi could not name no matter how hard he stared. And suddenly, she snorted out a laugh only to instantly slap her hands over her mouth and shoot an apologetic look Yoongi's way.

"Thanks, really, I appreciate being laughed at." Yoongi scoffed, getting to his feet to stalk off to the kitchen.

  
  


"No no no, please believe me I'm not at all laughing at you." Nia was practically begging for forgiveness but Yoongi wouldn't even look at her, just focused hard on filling his mug with fresh coffee from the pot full Nia clearly made while he was out. 

"I promise I'm not laughing at you or your feelings, Yoongi." He still didn't answer. Nia whined and made a move to approach, arms outstretched to wrap around him but her phone ringing disrupted her. She sighed heavily recognising the ringtone she used for only one person. "It's Guk, I better get it." 

  
  


Yoongi stayed facing the coffee machine until he heard Nia answering her phone in his bedroom. Only then did he turn and lean back against the counter, mug left on the side behind him as he honestly had no interest in it, he only made it to give himself something to do.

His heart hurt. It really did. He had pretty much bared his soul to Nia in confessing such a thing like that, he had trusted her entirely admitting his feelings for someone he didn't even know yet she pissed all over his heart the second it was shown.

He never thought she'd laugh in his face like that. Not that he really had much of a mental image outlining her possible reaction but he for sure never thought it'd be that.

  
  


At some point later, could've been a minute, could've been thirty minutes, Nia returned to the kitchen, bag on her shoulder and dressed ready to leave with the exception of not wearing her shoes.

  
  


"I'm going home to have lunch with Guk and talk about some stuff. I'll be there all day too, working." Yoongi didn't respond, his eyes glued to the floor inches in front of his feet. "Okay, love talking to myself. When you feel like acknowledging my existence again, there's something on the bed for you. Don't be stubborn either, look at it otherwise you won't understand." Realising Yoongi still wasn't planning on responding or even looking at her, Nia simply turned and left the room, only stopping to slip her shoes on at the entrance and then she was gone.

  
  


***

  
  


It wasn't until that night when Yoongi was fed up of lounging on his couch and completely avoiding his bedroom that he finally decided to enter the room and find out what Nia had left for him. He wasn't sure what he had expected, honestly he half thought he'd find his sheets torn up or something petty but the bed was made with fresh clean sheets and on top in the centre laid a folded piece of paper.

  
  


Curiosity got the better of him so he perched on the edge of his bed and grabbed the paper to flip it open. 

Yoongi was certain that for a good few seconds, his heart stopped beating. His breath caught in his throat and he only started to breathe again when it physically hurt his lungs not to.

  
  


There on a neat sheet of paper was blue ink and writing that sent his head spinning.

  
  


**_Dear Agust D,_ **

 

**_That first night at the coffee shop all those weeks ago you told me how my handwriting made you feel like everything is good in the world. Two nights later, you admitted to having studied every single letter and note so much that you could recognise my handwriting a mile off in a split second._ **

**_Which is why this morning I expected something a lot different than what I received when I returned from the store. You hadn't read the note I left telling you where I had gone. If you had, you would've connected the dots but no, you had to knock it off in your sleep. It's still floating around somewhere, I didn't find it while changing the sheets, by the way._ **

**_Honestly, I didn't think I'd have to point out that ML and I are one in the same, the clues are all there but I guess you were too caught up in two separate people to notice._ **

 

**_I hope you understand why I laughed earlier, this entire situation is just too amusing. If you don't see the humour in it now, you will later, we're too similar for you not too._ **

 

**_I'm assuming your stubbornness didn't allow you to read this for quite a while but luckily for you, Min Yoongi, I'm so fond of you that I'll be waiting for you all the same._ **

 

**_Love always,_ **

**_Your Mysterious Lyricist_ **

  
  


If he wasn't already sat down, Yoongi's certain he would've fallen onto his backside. His legs felt weak and his hands were shaking.

  
  


Something in Yoongi's mind suddenly clicked and he scrambled to jump up from the bed and race forward with every intention to sprinting to Nia's home if need be. But the strength hadn't returned to his legs and they gave out under his weight sending him crashing to the floor. 

  
  


It was at this moment that Yoongi regretted keeping the flooring bare, hard wood instead of purchasing carpet as Namjoon had suggested years ago. 

If his flooring had been carpet then maybe he wouldn't have fallen unconscious almost as soon as his head hit the floor with a sickening crack.

  
  


***

  
  


When Yoongi woke up, everything felt strange, he felt like consciousness floating in the air without a body and he had no recollection of anything in his entire life, even his name for a good ten seconds.

Then reality caught up and everything crashed back into his mind waking his body up to a heaviness he had never felt and a pain in his head he wished he'd never feel again.

A rough groan rumbled in his throat.

  
  


"He's awake!" Yoongi's eyes weren't open but he knew that voice. It was male. How many males did he know? It only took a second longer for him to recognise the owner of the vocals.

  
  


"Guk?" He grumbled, carefully opening his eyes to squint in the direction he heard the voice. Sure enough there Jeongguk was, smiling down at him.

  
  


"Hey hyung, how you feeling?" 

  
  


"Like shit, what happened?" 

  
  


"You passed out as soon as you stepped into our place." Yoongi blinked a few times allowing his sight to grow accustomed to the scenery to realise he was indeed at Jeongguk's apartment laid on the couch. "Nia's pissed." 

  
  


"Why? Did I do something?" Yoongi tried to get up but his body wouldn't let him, everything felt too heavy yet at the same time entirely drained.

  
  


"You turned up at our apartment looking crazy with blood running down your face and a giant lump on your head then passed out. What do you think?" Jeongguk snorted.

  
  


"What? Blood?" Yoongi automatically lifted his hand to touch his head but Jeongguk grabbed his wrist and tugged it back down. Yoongi didn't have the strength to fight him so he just let it happen.

  
  


"Yeah. Nia's been cursing out the paramedics for like ten minutes, it's kinda funny, scary and hot all at once." 

  
  


"Paramedics? You called the paramedics?" 

  
  


"Of course we did." Jeongguk scoffed. "You really do need a checkup, hyung. You could have a concussion or a fracture or something, that's a serious bump." 

  
  


"I'm fine." Yoongi shrugged, eyes trying to find the source of the sudden exhale of annoyance he instantly knew was caused by Nia. Only seconds later, she was kneeling beside the couch, a soft smile appearing on her lips finding Yoongi awake. 

  
  


"Hey, how you feeling?" 

  
  


"Fine." Nia's smile dropped and a deathly serious expression came over her features.

  
  


"Don't bullshit me, Min." Yoongi swallowed hard. 

  
  


"My whole body feels weird and heavy and my head fucking kills." 

  
  


"That's better." She nodded in approval. "The paramedics refuse to take you to the hospital because the elevator is broken and they don't want to have to carry you down the stairs on the stretcher in case they inflict further injury." 

  
  


"Don't wanna go hospital anyway." 

  
  


"You're fucking going to hospital," Nia hissed. "You were unconscious for twenty minutes and we couldn't wake you. You no doubt have a concussion. You need your head scanned, Yoongi."

  
  


"Can't, paramedics refuse to take me." Yoongi shrugged, his smug grin weak with his lack of energy. "Looks like I'll just have to stay here." 

  
  


"Luckily for you, an engineer is already here and fixing the elevator. It'll be up and running shortly." Nia smiled sickly sweet at him before getting up and walking away, Yoongi presumed to check on the status of the repair work.

  
  


"Has she always been this terrifying or is today a special circumstance?" Yoongu murmured, eyes lifting to meet Jeongguk's gaze.

  
  


"Uh, bit of both, yeah." Jeongguk agreed. "Just shows how much you mean to her." 

  
  


"Yeah, guess it does." He couldn't prevent the dopey smile taking over his face.

  
  


***

  
  


After 32 hours of close observations in a private room at the hospital, Yoongi was allowed to return home. Honestly, he suspected that he could've left a lot sooner but Nia has somehow made the doctor in charge of his care to keep him longer.

Yoongi had no idea what Nia did to get her way in a usually set in stone circumstance but part of him really didn't want to know.

At first, Yoongi hated that he was confined to bed rest both at the hospital and for another 24 hours once he returned home but then he realised Nia had every intention of sticking by his side and suddenly it wasn't so bad.

  
  


When they stepped into Yoongi's bedroom upon returning to his apartment, both of their eyes were instantly drawn to the dried blood stain on the wood.

  
  


"Fucking hell, Yoongi," Nia grumbled tossing down the bag Namjoon had delivered to the hospital for him, to walk over and crouch beside the stain, staring intently at it. "What even happened?"

  
  


"I fell," Yoongi admitted quietly.

  
  


"How?" 

  
  


"Doesn't matter." He stood behind her and tapped her shoulder so she would look at him. His outstretched hand in her view told her all she needed to know of his wants so she got to her feet, taking his hand into her own. 

"What matters is that letter you left me." Nia's lips curled up into an amused grin. "I can't believe I've been so fucking stupid."

  
  


"Neither can Guk and I." She giggled, tugging him over to the bed where they sat against the headboard cuddled up together. 

  
  


"Can't believe I've been talking to you as two different people for months." 

  
  


"Same person, I never acted any different, you gave me the name ML-" 

  
  


"Actually it was Hoseok." 

  
  


"Huh?" 

  
  


"Well I mean I obviously called you Mysterious Lyricist for the song but Hoseok was the one that started to call you ML." Nia made a noise of understanding. "Did he ever know, that you're the same person?" 

  
  


"No, never." 

  
  


"You didn't want to tell him even though you were dating?" 

  
  


"Part of me did, obviously, I don't like to keep secrets from people I care about but a much bigger part of me felt it was wrong for him to know before you." 

  
  


"Do you still care about him?" 

  
  


"Yes." 

  
  


"Do you want to date him?" 

  
  


"No." Nia shuffled up to sling her leg over Yoongi's lap until she was face to face with him, weight resting on his thighs. "I love you Yoongi, I have no interest in anyone else." 

  
  


"But you still don't want a real relationship, do you?" Nia made a face and it sent hope shooting through Yoongi's chest. She looked uncertain. She looked like she had changed her mind. "Nia?" 

  
  


"I thought you wouldn't wake up." She admitted in a pained whisper, hands holding his face, careful to avoid the large bruise that had overtaken the left side of his forehead entirely and even trailed to the side of his eye. "I thought the last time I'd have with you was having you ignore me. Fuck, I was so fucking scared, Yoongi, I've never been so scared before." 

  
  


"It's okay, I woke up, I'm here, with you." He smoothed his hands over her sides, rubbing soothingly while leaning forward to press a lingering kiss on her lips. "I couldn't leave you like that." 

  
  


"I thought you had. All I could think of was that we never got the chance to be together because we'd be good together, right? We'd be such a power couple." 

  
  


"The most powerful." 

  
  


"Exactly." Yoongi chuckled softly at her serious expression. She was so cute. "And I had that cliche moment of realisation where it hit me that anything could happen. We don't know what's going to happen even tomorrow so holding back on something we both want so much seems so fucking stupid." 

  
  


"Does that mean you wanna try it? Being with me? Like a couple? Like...my girlfriend?" 

  
  


"Yes." Yoongi smiled so wide before crashing his lips to Nia's earning a giggle.

  
  


"Fuck, I love you so much, my Mysterious Lyricist." 

  
  


"I love you too, Agust D."

 

It all started with a letter. Considering how many letters he receives on a daily basis though it's not entirely surprising but what is surprising is that it took this long and it's this particular letter that snatches the attention of Min Yoongi AKA Agust D, one of Korea's greatest rappers to have lived so far.

But he'd be lying entirely if he ever said he regretted a single second of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please can someone help me out and give me ideas on how to tag this story because I have literally no idea


End file.
